Tomo's Hidden Love
by Mesara
Summary: After her unfortunate milk tea incident, Tomo begins to see a fellow classmate, Masaaki Ohyama, in a different light. However, the past has its ways of threatening her new relationship.
1. An Unexpected Encounter

_Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh._

An Unexpected Encounter

"YARGH!" Tomo yelled as she kicked the vending machine. "Damn it all! How come I'm the one always getting screwed over?"

Tomo was in the middle of a hissy fit over losing her drink to a vending machine: a milk tea drink, to be exact.

"250 yen gone down the drain! Why the hell-"

"Hey."

Tomo spun to her left and saw a fellow classmate, Masaaki Ohyama, standing to her left.

"Oh, it's you", she grumpily replied.

"Are you okay? You seem angry", Ohyama asked.

Tomo froze with both suspicion and slight elation. She had never recalled being asked if she was ever okay in her life. Most of the time, it wasn't true. However, she kept her facial expression the same and turned away from Ohyama.

"None of your business", she spat as she walked towards the lunchroom.

Once she entered the lunchroom, her eye caught a familiar item on the menu: curry udon. Immediately, Tomo's mood lightened up.

"Ooh boy!" she exclaimed to herself. "Yomi's going to splatter this stuff all over the school!"

Tomo fondly remembered lunchtime when Yomi and she were in grade school. Yomi was a long-time enthusiast of curry udon. She was careful, but she sometimes had a curry droplet or two land on her uniform. Although the stains were barely noticeable, Tomo's tendency for picking on her friend's errors made it no different than if the entire bowl was dumped on Yomi's head.

Maybe today would be the day when the droplets would fall. Heck, maybe the whole udon would spill off the table! The possibilities ran through Tomo's head until she spotted the group sitting at an end table…

Half an hour after she tore up the cafeteria in a tray swinging frenzy, Tomo was promptly sent to the principal's office. Despite her "loose cannon" personality, she rarely ended up there. Fortunately, the principal was absent that day, and Kimura was serving in his place.

"Tomo-chan", he said as he stared at her. "What did you do?"

"Don't call me that", she snapped back. "It's Takino. I just accidentally clocked Yukari in the face with a lunch tray".

Kimura continued to stare at Tomo with an open mouth.

"Well?" she said.

"I'll just let you off with a warning", he blankly stated. "Just as long as you promise to tuck your shirt in your bloomers and-"

"Oh shut up you old loser!" Tomo angrily interjected as she stood up and left. "Just screw off!"

Tomo stepped outside and rubbed the back of her head.

"Oww, my head", she groaned. "Plastic trays pack a punch."

As she continued to walk, Tomo saw the vending machine to her left. She glared at it and delivered a swift kick.

"Oooww!" she cried out. "_Itai_! Damn you, you machine! Damn-"

"Um, Takino?"

Tomo spun around and saw Ohyama standing behind her.

"Oh, hi", she said, slightly caught off guard. "It's you again. What do you want?"

"I saw what happened to your drink and I'd thought that I'd-"

Tomo's eye caught the milk tea in Ohyama's hand. It looked untouched, and her love for the beverage overcame her.

"YAAAAAY!" she exclaimed as she snatched the drink and sped off at full sprint. "Milk tea! Milk tea!"

Soon, she was out of sight. Ohyama stared in her direction, then finally turned away. He let out a resigned sigh.

"I was going to offer it to you anyway", he mumbled.

Tomo ran towards the school's entrance before stopping. Looking down at her newly pilfered drink, she took a long sip of it.

"Mmm…creamy", she noted.

She then thought about the same classmate that had asked her earlier if she was okay. Masaaki Ohyama was the former class president before he resigned his position. Tomo was still class vice-president up to this day. Despite the circumstances, the pair never conversed. Ohyama himself wasn't too social. The only time she remembered him openly speak out of choice was when he suggested the haunted house idea for the class festival. Come to think of it, she did feel slightly guilty about stealing his drink. The odd thing was: why did he approach her?

Tomo immediately felt herself blush. The only person who ever approached and talked to her was Yomi, and Yomi regretted that decision back in grade school. It just wasn't possible. Then again, was it?

"He sure is nice, but is he…really…that…?" Tomo speculated.

Then she remembered her horrible childhood past with the opposite gender.

"No, no!" she snapped out of her reverie. "I can't. I just can't!"

Tomo threw her drink away with disgust and ran up the stairs back to her classroom. She tried to counter her affectionate thoughts, but it seemed too late. Tomo had a crush now…


	2. Old Past, Or New Present?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh._

Old Past, or New Present?

Tomo got home after an exciting day at school. She had just been in a snowball fight with all her other friends in the schoolyard.

"Wow, I haven't had that much fun for quite a while!" she remarked. "Now if only Mr. Kimura was out there too, I would have been able to pile in his head, snow and all!"

Tomo kicked the snow off her shoes before entering the house.

"I'm home!" she called out, despite knowing that no one was home.

Tomo's mother worked a full daytime shift as an office secretary and rarely saw her daughter at home. Fortunately, that was the only price that was paid for the divorce of Tomo's father. He had a nasty habit for drinking too much sake, which was effective in fueling his temper. In the present, family time was something that Tomo didn't have very often. The lack of her parents' presence was still a blessing in disguise though: she wouldn't have to be constantly reminded about the past. According to what she'd always see, her mother would continually obsess over her father and how he wronged the family. Tomo could do nothing about it and she, too, would end up breaking down and crying herself to sleep at night.

Tomo walked about halfway into the house until she stepped on a fallen picture frame. The glass cover crunched underneath her foot.

"How did that get there?" she asked herself as she picked it up.

Her eyes widened in horror after seeing the photograph. It was a picture of the family standing in front of a Mount Fuji sightseeing spot. The scene was complete: her father, her mother, and an energetic, happy Tomo. She was seven years old in this picture.

At first impulse, she quickly threw the picture frame away and bolted upstairs to her room. Tomo fell on the floor, the horrible memories coming back…

_"That's the fifth time this week!" Tomo's father yelled in a drunken stupor. "I come home from a hard day of work and you still haven't prepared dinner yet!?"_

_"I'm almost done", his wife said in an attempt to calm him down. "Just give the rice five more minutes."_

_Tomo's father raised his arm to backhand his wife across the face._

_"Don't you dare hit me!" she screamed._

_Her husband only grew more agitated by his wife's command._

"_Fine, then your daughter will just have to do!" he snorted._

_Meanwhile, a young Tomo was busy finishing her homework. In her early elementary years, she was a duteous student who always got reasonable good grades. She was struggling to solve a persistent multiplication problem when she heard loud footsteps come up the stairs. Recognizing the sound, she immediately dropped her pencil and cowered in the corner. It was always her studying time in the evening when her father would come home from an overdose of sake rice wine._

_The door flung open, and Tomo's father staggered inside. He was unhappy and furious, as usual._

_"And you!" he yelled. "You're no better than any other dumb student at your school!"_

_"But!" Tomo faltered. "I'm trying my best! Please don't hurt me!"_

_"How the hell is an eighty-nine percent average your best!?" her father blustered._

_With that, he immediately grabbed his daughter by the neck and began tightening his grip._

_"No…please no!" Tomo thought, unable to speak._

_A few seconds later, her father's grip loosened, and she keeled over in a coughing fit. He tried to kick her, but missed. Intoxication still clouding his mind, he staggered out the door._

_Tomo lay there, frozen. She knew that he would eventually sober up, but tomorrow's day wouldn't fare any better._

_Soon, it was the next day of school. Tomo nervously paced around the playground, still traumatized from the usual last night's punishments. Then the usual boys approached her for the usual daytime punishment: another dose of bullying and putdowns._

_"Where's your friends?" one of them sneered._

_"I don't have any", Tomo responded._

_The rest of the group laughed while she stood there in humiliation._

_"You're a freak", another boy answered. "Why don't you crawl back underground where you belong?"_

_"Why don't you leave me alone!?" Tomo screamed as she lunged at him._

_She fell flat on her face, and the rest of the group continued to jeer at her._

_Just then, another girl ran over to aid Tomo._

_"Hey!" she called out._

_The group of boys spun around and saw Koyomi Mizuhara approach them._

_"Leave her alone!" Koyomi firmly ordered. "Or you'll have to deal with me!"_

_The girl backed up her actions by cracking her knuckles._

_"Yeah, she's right", one of the boys agreed. "Come on, let's go"._

_The bullies left the spot without further delay. The girl that helped Tomo would eventually become friends with her, but sometimes that friendship wouldn't be enough to fully dissipate Tomo's aversion to the opposite gender…_

Tomo's memories finally stopped plaguing her mind, and she stood up. She was still disturbed, and all of a sudden found herself thinking about the classmate that earlier offered his concern without being asked.

"Masaaki Ohyama", she thought in her mind.

Thinking of the name had a calming influence on her. It was odd to her to feel that way for someone outside of her usual group of friends. Maybe someone in this world really did care about her well-being. The way she saw it, her friends didn't seem to care very much. Most of them usually ridiculed her for her impulsive stupidity and lack of careful thought. They didn't know her before high school. Not even Yomi paid much mind to Tomo's past. In response, Tomo would throw up her emotional walls of confidence and energy. That was the only part of her that carried over from her childhood. She was notoriously good for hiding her true manner.

Soon, Tomo's calm feelings were replaced with feelings of affection: affection for Ohyama.

"No-"

She stopped resisting her thoughts and thought about what to do with them. But first, she had to think about all she knew about him.

"What do I know about him?" Tomo asked herself.

Masaaki Ohyama was a background character as far as anyone would be concerned. He wore glasses and looked like a top honors student. Tomo remembered him from student council. She, as class vice president, knew him as the former class president who was soon replaced by Chiyo-chan. Otherwise, he didn't seem to have any apparent friends. During study hall, Ohyama would be busy with his schoolwork. During the homeroom's free time, he would be leaning against the wall with a neutral expression on his face. He seemed like the loner type to Tomo. Maybe…maybe it could be.

"Okay, now what do I see in him?" Tomo pondered.

Tomo didn't know Ohyama very well, except for the times when she used to work with him in student council. That was all she knew.

"What am I going to do about it?" she asked.

She considered trying to avoid him, but that would prove difficult: he was in the same homeroom she was in, and many of their lunches coincided. Not to mention, her unusually cautious behavior would be noticed.

Tomo then considered trying to show him her feelings, but that option was as unfeasible as the last one. In the past, Osaka had noticed that no one in her group had boyfriends. Tomo began to wonder how would her friends react. It probably wouldn't be good. Everyone else: Sakaki, Kagura, and Chiyo would view her differently. She didn't even want to think about what Yomi would do.

However, today's unexpected encounter with Ohyama cast his personality into view. Could it be that his common concern for her was a side effect of his nicer side? Did his loner personality finally break during the moment when he asked her if she was okay? Tomo took a deep breath at the absurd thought.

"Then it looks like I'll have to reply back in kind", she decided.

Tired from thinking too much, Tomo fell backwards onto her bed, and went to sleep.

_Expect the next installment, Chapter 3, to be up soon._


	3. A Brief Conversation

_Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh._

A Brief Conversation

Tomo slowly opened her eyes to the morning sun. She felt oddly weary though.

"Wow, how long have I been asleep?" she asked herself.

One glance at her watch left her twenty minutes to get to school on time.

"Crap!" Tomo uttered. "I slept through the afternoon too! Damn, my homework!"

Tomo rushed down the staircase towards the kitchen. Her eye caught a note left on the refrigerator:

_What did you do today? You were asleep when I got home, so you must have been tired. I left your bento lunch box on the countertop as usual. Study hard and take care!_

_-Mother_

It was one of the periodic notes that Tomo's mother would leave behind. It was the only method of communication while she was at work. Tomo flipped the paper over and wrote a brief response:

_Hi Mom. Yeah, I had a snowball fight with my friends. That's why I was tired. When can I see you? Thanks for making my lunch as always._

_-Tomo_

Tomo placed the note back on the refrigerator, picked up her bento box, and hurried out the door.

"Screw the homework", she panted as she jogged down the pavement. "I'll do it in homeroom!"

Another girl caught up with her and jogged along. It was Kagura.

"Hey", Kagura greeted.

"Yo", Tomo acknowledged. "Did you oversleep too?"

"No, I just decided to start going to school later".

"Really, why?"

"Training", Kagura simply answered. "If I'm going to overcome limits, I'll have to set them".

"_Nani?_" Tomo questioned confusedly.

"With less time to get to school, it'll motivate me to run faster. My endurance will get better along the way".

"Oh, I see."

"Catch you in homeroom".

Kagura went into a full sprint and left Tomo behind. Tomo slowed down to a brisk walk and looked down at her bento box. She chuckled in slight humiliation. Preparing her lunch wasn't one of the things that she was good at. The reason didn't have to do with getting up early to make one: Tomo didn't know how to cook, save for sushi and rice. She wasn't willing to spend money on buying her own lunch either. In the end, her mother had to end up making it.

"Cooking, eh?" Tomo thought to herself. "Heh, if I was going to get married, I wouldn't make a very good wife".

Her mind then drifted over to the thought of Ohyama. Immediately, she shook off the ridiculous thought. What was she thinking?

"Masaaki!" she remembered. "I almost forgot about him!"

Tomo picked up the pace and hurried towards school…

A few minutes later, Tomo arrived at the high school. She had ten minutes worth of homeroom time before Kimura's classical literature class. She scanned the room for Yomi, but didn't see her.

"Hey", Tomo said to Osaka.

"Yes?" Osaka asked after abandoning her daydream.

"Have you seen Yomi anywhere?"

"Hmmm…" Osaka thought. "No, I haven't. I think she got sick again."

"Damn it, I need homework answers! Aw, never mind. Go back to looking at eye floaters or something".

"Okay…" Osaka trailed off as her eye tracked a piece of dust.

Tomo looked over at the others. Chiyo, Kagura, and Sakaki were busy in their own conversation. Nope, none of them would be suitable to try and copy off.

"Fine, looks like I'll have to do it on my own", Tomo sighed.

She sat down at her desk and opened up the first page of the assignment. Fortunately for her, it was an easy lesson. She finished scribbling her answers down and finished in five minutes.

Then she looked to her left and saw Ohyama. As usual, he was leaning against the wall with his head hung low. His glasses obscured his eyes and partially covered his eyebrows, so she couldn't tell where he was looking.

"Should I, or shouldn't I?" Tomo pondered.

It was one of the very few times that Tomo carefully planned her actions. She was trying to decide whether to strike up a conversation with Ohyama or not. There was little risk in doing so, but she still had her doubts. What was she going to talk about? After stealing his drink, was he even in the mood to talk? Maybe he was. After all, he did try to talk to her after she made a scene. Besides, her bold and haphazard personality would serve as a good reason to hide behind.

Tomo stood up and approached Ohyama.

"Yo", she nonchalantly greeted.

"Hmm? Oh, hi Takino", Ohyama replied back.

"Look…um…sorry about your drink", Tomo apologized.

"Oh, it's okay", Ohyama briefly smiled. "I was going to offer it to you anyway".

Tomo's heart skipped a beat upon hearing that, and she struggled to stay neutral. However, she kept her cool and continued to casually converse.

"So, uh, what caused you to leave student council?" she asked.

"It's Yukari", Ohyama grimly answered. "If you will, she unofficially conscripted me to become class president. Something about looking smart, I guess. It's the glasses isn't it?"

Tomo nodded in agreement.

"Anyways", Ohyama continued. "It was actually the humiliation. I don't like being the leader of something if you're forced to do it. It should be a personal choice, you know. I trust that Mihama is still keeping student council strong?"

"Yeah", Tomo replied.

Just then, the school clock chimed and signaled the start of class.

"Well, see you", Tomo said as she returned to her seat.

"Likewise, Takino", Ohyama answered.

Tomo leaned back and sighed.

"This is bliss", she dreamily thought.

_I already have more to this chapter, but I'm splitting it in two for the next installment in order to keep a uniform word length. In other words, expect the next update immediately! _


	4. A Gained Opportunity

_Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh._

A Gained Opportunity

Kimura's class flew by like seconds as Tomo continued to think about Ohyama.

"Wow, he was actually going to give me the drink", she warmly thought.

English class was next, and Yukari promptly walked in.

"Alright class, we have a lot of notes to cover", Yukari announced as she scribbled on the blackboard. "Okay, the first thing about verbs is that they have multiple tenses".

Within minutes, the rest of the class was busy taking down notes. Oddly enough, Tomo was also busy scribbling in her notebook.

"Tomo?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah Yukari?" Tomo responded.

"You're taking notes".

"Yeah, so?"

"I've never seen you take notes. Just what are you writing?" Yukari asked with curiosity.

Yukari snatched the notes before Tomo could react. The rest of the class was now looking in her direction. Scanning the first page, a look of mischief appeared on her face.

"Ho Ho! Just like Nyamo's love letter! Love letter! Love letter!"

Tomo turned red and the rest of the class stared in her direction. Out of the corner of her eye, she looked at Ohyama, but he was busy staring at his own notes. It seemed like he didn't notice. Yukari grinned and handed back Tomo's notes.

"At least you're doing something productive", Yukari commented.

Tomo walked towards the lunchroom after her first few classes. She was still embarrassed from English class.

"Haha!" Kagura laughed. "Still coping for the loss of your milk tea?"

"She draws very nicely", Sakaki said as she observed Tomo's drawing.

"Hey, give me that back!" Tomo chided as she snatched her drawing back.

"What's up with that?" Osaka asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kagura added.

"I…uh…" Tomo stuttered. "I-I still love my milk tea!"

She quickly faked tears to back up her explanation.

"250 yen! All lost! All-"

"Aw geez, Tomo", Kagura interrupted. "Just accept your losses and try again later."

Tomo slowly nodded in response.

"Hey Tomo!" Chiyo called out as she caught up with the group.

"Hi Chiyo", Tomo greeted.

"I have a favor to ask you".

"What?"

"I joined chess club recently and I've scored the team some victories in our local competitions".

"Really?" Tomo asked. "Then again, if you're a child-prodigy, then I guess you can be an expert strategist".

"Thanks!" Chiyo smiled. "Sadly, though, I'm team captain. I don't have the time to be class president anymore".

"What? So then what will happen?"

"Well Tomo-chan, I'll leave the decision of my successor in your hands. Don't worry about me: I've already posted a bulletin concerning my resignation. Can you do it?"

"Sure Chiyo-chan! After all, I'm second in command!"

Chiyo smiled in satisfaction before walking off. Tomo stopped for a short moment.

"You guys go on ahead", she said. "I forgot something in my desk".

The others nodded in acknowledgement and Tomo abandoned her group. She immediately sprinted to the restroom and took cover in a nearby stall.

"Damn it, Tomo!" she scolded herself. "That was stupid!"

She uncrumpled the paper that she had taken back from Sakaki: it was her drawing of two stick figures holding a milk tea drink. A heart enveloped the entire scene. Tomo was extremely lucky that Yukari didn't reveal it to the entire class.

"I should know better, especially considering my past!" she continued to mentally scream.

Tomo calmed down after a few seconds of reflection.

"But Masaaki…he's different", she thought. "But even if so, it probably won't work…unless…"

At that moment, Tomo thought of a bright idea. Maybe there was an opportunity to be friendly with him without arousing suspicion. Ohyama was the former class president. There was a good possibility that he would be willing to resuming his old role. Why not? It was worth asking him.

"Right then", Tomo said with a determined look.

She exited the restroom and found the class president's advisor, Masado, walking down the hallway.

"Masado, wait!" Tomo called to get his attention.

Masado turned around.

No one knew his full name. He was well known only by the fact that Yukari had stolen his bike in the first year of high school. Since then, he had held a grudge against said teacher. He stayed in the sidelines in most of the student council meetings, and with good reason. Masado's only purpose was to give advice to the class president concerning any tough issue. Any other involvement was rare.

"Takino", he acknowledged. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Ohyama?" Tomo asked.

"Yes, he always spends his lunchtime on the rooftop alone", Masado answered. "Did you hear? Chiyo Mihama has resigned her position".

"Yeah, thanks".

Tomo proceeded to the rooftop and sure enough, Ohyama was there. He stared out over the city from the far end of the banister. Indeed, he was the loner type.

"Masaaki!" Tomo called out before leaning against the banister next to him.

"Oh, hello Takino", Ohyama casually greeted.

"Have you heard? Chiyo-chan has resigned".

"Really?" Ohyama asked with surprise. "Why?"

"She doesn't have the time to do it anymore: chess club".

"Oh".

A brief pause broke the conversation for a few seconds. Tomo then turned to face Ohyama.

"She left me the decision to pick the successor", she told. "I was…I thought about you…and your past expertise…"

Tomo's hands were now getting sweaty with nervousness.

"And I was wondering if you would considering coming back to student council", she finished.

Ohyama lowered his head, deep in thought.

"You're giving me a choice?" he asked.

"Yeah, if you don't want to…you don't have-"

"Oh no, Takino!" he cheerfully said. "Don't get me wrong! I just remembered how Yukari drafted me into student council two years ago".

"Well, things have changed over a couple of years", Tomo added. "It's really not the same without your leadership".

"Really?" Ohyama answered. "In that case, I'd be more than happy to resume my role as class president! Besides, my college transcript could use some extra activities. When's the first meeting?"

Tomo's eyes lit up with euphoria. It worked!

"After school in Yukari's homeroom!" she interjected.

"Cool".

Tomo calmly left the rooftop. When out of view, she leaped with excitement.

"Tomo, you're a genius!" she exclaimed as she ran off to the lunchroom…

Later that night, Ohyama flipped through the papers that he was assigned. Chiyo had left much work to be done.

"Let's see…" he pondered. "This year's festival ideas, student privileges, the rugby team…"

The first meeting after school wasn't as bad as he thought it was. His group welcomed him back, and Yukari spent half the meeting congratulating him. Nevertheless, he was busy, but he enjoyed it. Now that it was his own choice, he didn't feel as pressured. In fact, it was kind of fun.

"What about the next sporting event-"

"Yo-"

Just then, Ohyama heard knocking coming from his bedroom window. Startled, he spun around. Tomo was just outside of his window!

"Takino?!" he asked in astonishment. "What are you doing here? And how did you get up here?!"

"I heard you were busy with the extra paperwork, so I came to help out", Tomo replied. "Your ivy trellis is pretty weak. It was as hard as heck to climb!"

"You could have at least knocked on the front door", Ohyama stated.

"Knocking on doors is for squares, Masaaki!" she replied. "Just open the window and-whoa!"

The crack of wood was heard, and Tomo disappeared from view. A deafening crash shook the floor moments later.

"Takino?" Ohyama asked in confusion.

He walked over to the window, and the sight shocked him. The trellis had given way underneath Tomo, and she was knocked unconscious.

"Takino!"

Ohyama ran downstairs to his backyard, and carefully carried her inside…

Tomo slowly opened her eyes. She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain caused her to fall back down again. She was lying on a sofa, and her right shoulder blade was bandaged.

"Damn trellis!" she groaned.

Her eyes scanned the room. Ohyama sat nearby.

"Don't move", he said. "You've heavily bruised your right shoulder".

"Aww man, did I break anything?" Tomo asked.

"Aside from my trellis, no", he replied.

"Sorry".

"Oh, it's okay. The thing was three years old anyway".

"Masaaki…did you bandage me?" Tomo asked.

"Yeah, my mother works in the hospital", Ohyama answered.

Tomo blushed slightly and turned over to hide her face.

"Thanks", Tomo said with gratitude. "I don't think I'll be able to make it back home right now. Could I stay here for the night?"

"Sure", Ohyama replied.

Tomo picked up the remote and turned on the television. Meanwhile, Ohyama scanned over the rest of the papers before turning to his homework. A few minutes passed before the either spoke.

"You should take a break", Tomo said.

"Why? I don't feel tired", Ohyama reasoned.

"If you take breaks, you'll feel better to keep on working. Why don't you watch something here with me?"

"What's on?"

Ohyama sat next to Tomo and watched a documentary that happened to be on. Soon enough, a few more minutes of silence went by before Ohyama decided to get up.

"Well, I'm-"

Just then, he noticed that he couldn't easily move. Tomo was leaning against him.

"Takino?" he confusedly asked.

She seemed to have fallen fast asleep on his shoulder. A subtle look of contentment was on her face.

Ohyama couldn't get up without waking her, and he didn't want to do that. He sighed in resignation. He reached for the nearby remote and turned off the television. With no where else to go, he might as well sleep too.

Tomo was semi-awake though, and she basked in the wonderful feeling.


	5. Breakfast at Ohyama's

_Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh._

Breakfast at Ohyama's

"_Itai_…"

Ohyama clutched his aching shoulder. He had just woken up from an uncomfortable snooze. During most of the night, he was pinned to the side of the couch after Tomo fell asleep on his shoulder. It wasn't very easy to doze off.

"Takino?"

It looked like she had left. At least now he was free to move around.

Ohyama stood up and stretched his back. He noticed that his shoulder was slightly moist. It looked like saliva, but now wasn't the time to worry about it. Now he had to remember what he was doing the night before.

"Oh no!" he remembered. "The student council rosters are due!"

Ohyama wasn't able to finish the assignments, but after checking the time, he saw that he still had over an hour before school started. It would be a good idea to get breakfast first. There was no need to get dressed: he was still wearing his gakuran uniform from yesterday.

While he washed his face, Ohyama noticed the faint clink and clatter of kitchenware coming from downstairs.

"That's odd", Ohyama noticed.

He walked down the stairs and turned to enter the kitchen. Tomo was still in the house.

"Morning", she greeted.

"_Ohayo_", Ohyama replied. "You're still hanging around?"

"Yeah, thought I'd stick around a bit longer and make breakfast, if it's not a problem", Tomo answered.

"Not at all", Ohyama permitted. "It's nice to have company. No one is ever home anyways".

"Really, where are your parents?"

"My mother comes home late from the hospital, and my father is deceased", Ohyama answered.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that", Tomo comforted.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, we have about an hour before school. It's best that we get moving".

"Not to worry, Masaaki", Tomo countered. "Today is Sunday. We have the day off".

"Really? Last night made it feel like Friday", Ohyama explained. "You're heavy, you know?"

"What?" Tomo asked, befuddled.

"I fix your right shoulder and you make mine ache in return?" he jokingly asked. "You leaned pretty hard against me".

"Aww, c'mon Masaaki!" Tomo joked back. "I was tired too. Besides, you make a good pillow".

"Oh, forget about it", Ohyama shrugged. "So what's for breakfast?"

Ohyama glanced at the platter on the table.

"Sushi for breakfast?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"Well, it's the only thing that I know how to make from scratch", Tomo explained. "The instant miso soup should be ready now".

"How do you make your school lunch then?" Ohyama wondered.

"My mom makes it and leaves it for me", Tomo answered. "She works a long daytime shift at a desk job".

"You too? What about your father?"

Tomo turned pale and rigid for a moment.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Oh, don't worry about it!" she quickly replied as she threw up her emotional walls. "So how does the platter look?"

"The way you arranged the tuna was nice", Ohyama complimented. "It seems to contrast just right with the color of the salmon".

"I even added some diced seaweed to top it off", Tomo added.

"It looks appetizing".

"Well, dig in!"

The pair began to eat their breakfast without further delay.

"So, how far did you get on your papers?" Tomo asked.

"I still have a few more to do".

"Sorry for not being able to help you", Tomo apologized. "I must have been a pain last night".

"It's okay", Ohyama accepted. "At least it broke the usual silence in this place. Like I said, it's nice to have company over".

Tomo smiled to herself. She felt elated knowing that he actually liked having her over. Most people, especially Yomi, would be irritated if she dropped in unannounced.

"Takino?" Ohyama asked.

"Yeah?"

"I couldn't help to notice, but what is this stuff on my neck?"

"Hmmm…I must've drooled on you last night. I would have wiped it off, but I didn't want to wake you up".

"Ha, I was already awake throughout most of the night", Ohyama joked.

Just then, Tomo remembered her friends. She would usually spend Saturday night with them. They would have taken notice of her absence. On top of that, she left her cell phone off.

"Crap!" she thought. "They must have been wondering where I've been. I've got to see them!"

Tomo stood up to leave.

"Masaaki, I have to go", she said. "My friends may want to know where I've been. Sorry I can't stick around any longer".

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you tomorrow", Ohyama bade.

"Wait".

Tomo took a nearby piece of paper and scrawled some numbers on it.

"It's my cell, if you ever need me", she offered.

Ohyama took the note and nodded.

"See you then, Takino", he said.

"Oh and one more thing", Tomo added. "Call me by my first name, Tomo".

"Okay, Tomo-chan".

"Tomo", she corrected again.

"Tomo", Ohyama said.

Tomo smiled with satisfaction and went out the front door. When out of sight, she reached towards her right shoulder and blushed. The thought of him bandaging her was a lot to absorb in one night. Just then, her cell phone rang. Without hesistation, Tomo answered it.

"Hello?"

"Tomo?" Kagura said. "It's Kagura. Where were you last night? We passed by your place and you weren't there".

Tomo didn't have the time to come up with a plausible excuse, so she went with the truth.

"Ohyama was having trouble with his work in student council, so I went over to help", Tomo explained.

"Oh, okay", Kagura accepted. "Just tell us next time so that we know".

"Right, is Yomi there with you?"

"No, she came down with another fever".

"Again?"

"Yeah".

"Where are you guys?"

"The rest of us, except Chiyo-chan, are at the mall's arcade. Sakaki just beat Osaka in DDR, AA to an E! You coming?"

"I might…" Tomo trailed off. "But…I have to talk to Chiyo. Student council issues…you…know".

"Umm, okay. Bye Tomo", Kagura bade.

"Yeah, bye".

Tomo ended the call and continued to meander down the sidewalk. The second excuse was convenient, but was obviously farfetched. Now that she thought about it, maybe she did want to talk to Chiyo. The question was: is she worth trusting for a situation like her own? After all, she was just a kid. What would she know about love? Infatuation? Come to think of it, what was someone like Tomo doing asking for help?

These thoughts continued to run through her head until she found herself standing outside the Mihama's residence. Maybe it was worth a shot. Tomo didn't underestimate Chiyo's intelligence. The said girl had a good heart, and may be able to keep a secret.

With slight doubt, Tomo pressed the doorbell adjacent to the gate.

"Mihama residence", Chiyo greeted.

"Chiyo-chan, it's Tomo", Tomo said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, come in!"

Soon, Tomo found herself inside Chiyo's mansion. Despite being there before, she was still amazed by the size of the place.

"Green tea, or Kyoto rice tea?" Chiyo offered.

"Ah, whatever is more expensive!" Tomo picked.

"You love to stress other people's budgets, don't you?"

"Naw, it's just that the best things are the most expensive!"

Chiyo left the room and returned with a cup of Kyoto rice tea for Tomo.

"I didn't see you last night with the rest of the group", Chiyo said. "Where were you?"

"Helping out Maasa-, I mean-Ohyama with the student council rosters", Tomo explained. "And speaking of, he's…the person that I'd like to talk to you about"…

Meanwhile, Ohyama walked towards his high school. Although they weren't due until the next school day, he decided to drop off the rosters early.

Just outside the entrance, he noticed Masado, his advisor.

"Hey Ohyama", Masado greeted with an informal wave.

"Masado, how are you?"

Masado moved closer to Ohyama upon seeing him. He squinted and examined Ohyama's neck.

"Ohyama, is that a hickey on your neck?" Masado asked.

Ohyama gave him a confused look and walked towards a nearby window to check his neck in the reflection. A sizeable bruise was visible. To his astonishment, it seemed to closely resemble a lovebite…


	6. Advice For Both Parties

_Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh._

Advice For Both Parties

"Masaaki Ohyama?" Chiyo asked. "What about him?"

"Well…it's…that…" Tomo trailed.

"What? Is something wrong? Is Ohyama not good enough for my old position as class president?"

"No, no. He's okay".

"Then what?"

Tomo took a deep breath as she gathered her courage together. There was no telling how Chiyo would react.

"I…think I have a crush on him", Tomo confessed, slightly blushing.

Against Tomo's expectations, Chiyo gave her a puzzled look.

"A crush?" Chiyo asked. "What do you mean?"

Tomo then realized Chiyo's ignorance in matters like these. She would have to elaborate.

"Chiyo-chan, you're still a kid", Tomo started.

"What are you getting at?" Chiyo stipulated.

"I'm going to have to explain some more, but I want you to promise me something. No one else can know about this: not Yomi, not Kagura, not Sakaki, not even Osaka. Okay?"

Chiyo looked at Tomo with concern. Tomo was beginning to act tense. Judging by the way she talked, she seemed desperate for her advice.

"Understood", Chiyo confirmed…

Meanwhile at his high school, Ohyama continued to examine the hickey on his neck.

"What the…" Ohyama muttered.

"Yeah, looks like a love bite", Masado verified. "Who gave it to you?"

"I'm not sure".

"What do you mean you're not sure?

"I meant that I'm not sure whether she gave this to me or not".

"Who?" Masado pried.

"I think that Tomo did this", Ohyama answered. "She came over to my house last night to help me with the student council rosters, but she got injured and I had to end up taking care of her. It's a long story".

"I don't follow, explain some more".

"I bandaged Tomo and let her rest on my sofa. She told me to take a break, so I did and I sat next to her to watch some television. A few minutes later, she fell asleep on my shoulder and I couldn't move without waking her. I dozed off too and when I woke up, my neck felt moist".

Masado turned away for a moment and thought carefully. Ohyama couldn't see his face, but he could tell that he was slightly agitated. Masado spun around and faced Ohyama.

"Miss Takino, huh?" Masado said. "Well, well. It looks like the wildcat has taken a liking to you!"

"What?" Ohyama interjected. "What makes you jump to that conclusion?"

"Many things. First of all, she gave you a hickey. That's an obvious sign of her interest in you. Shouldn't you have noticed her doing that to you?"

"I was too tired to notice".

"Takino trapped you when she leaned against you. There's no way that she could have fallen asleep in a few minutes. She probably did that on purpose".

"She was injured, and probably weaked by her injury", Ohyama countered.

"She also chose you to take the position of class president", Masado added. "Knowing Takino, she only trusts and sticks by her few friends. She would have gotten someone in her circle to take over instead of you".

"That explains nothing", Ohyama rebutted. "She was looking for past expertise when she chose me. I used to work in that position".

"And judging by the way that you're referring to her, I believe she gave you permission to call her by her first name. Over here, only close friends or close relationships can warrant that. You've only worked with Takino for a month in sophomore year".

Having run out of arguments, Ohyama was getting slightly annoyed at Masado's speculations.

"So what?" Ohyama said. "Tomo has been known for acting compulsive. Maybe it's just a part of her personality. Maybe that hickey was her way of thanking me for letting her stay for the night. Tomo and I are involved in two important roles in student council. I saw nothing suspicious when she let me call her by her first name. If you're poking at romantic interest, I'd have to disagree with that. Tomo has always been single, just like anybody else in her circle. Plus, I look like a typical geek. There are better guys around this school to go for. Why would she be interested in me?"

Masado turned around and continued to think.

"Point taken", he accepted. "Especially after those years, Takino probably wouldn't be like that…"

"Years?" Ohyama asked. "You knew Tomo back then?"

"Oh yeah", Masado said. "I knew her since the start of grade school".

"So you're now saying that she would act differently than what you earlier speculated?"

"Possibly".

"What happened?" Ohyama queried.

"Miss Takino would have been the opposite. She hated boys in grade school, but for good reason. They would constantly pick on her because she was a loner. Why she was like that, I don't know. She usually spent her time alone during recess".

"She's just like me…" Ohyama thought.

"Takino was bullied almost every day. That is, until Koyomi came along to help her".

"You mean Koyomi Mizuhara?"

"Yeah", Masado grimly said.

"What's wrong?" Ohyama asked. "You said that with such a hostile tone".

"Oh, nothing", Masado shrugged. "I have nothing against Koyomi, save for the potential threat she posed. I just remembered my indirect association to Takino".

"What happened?" Ohyama asked again.

Masado looked at Ohyama with a serious look in his eyes.

"Near the end of ninth grade, I developed an interest in Miss Takino. A crush, if you will. I began talking and associating with her, little by little. Despite her initial friendliness, I could tell that she was faking it. I knew that she hated me like the rest of them. But why? I was never like the guys who picked on her!"

"What happened next?"

"It appeared that she was just leading me on. Takino must have been hell-bent on revenge against the opposite gender. Soon afterwards, I found a note in my locker that she wrote. It said all sorts of mean things pertaining to the tormenting that she endured. It told me to stay away from her and that Koyomi would be there to make sure of that. Odd, since Takino now pretends like it never happened".

Ohyama winced. He had never pictured the wildcat Tomo to be such a heartbreaker. He decided to steer away from the past.

"So, what do you suggest I do?" Ohyama asked.

"Did she do anything else to or for you?" Masado posed.

"Well, she made me breakfast this morning…"

"Go on".

"Then she gave me her cell phone number before leaving".

"Ah, obvious signs", Masado noted. "She's not faking it. I would know".

"So then?" Ohyama queried.

"Just play along. See how it goes. Your association with her in student council will help you along".

"Why are you willing to help me out, even if Tomo mentioned those things about you?"

"Because, Ohyama, I want you to enjoy what I couldn't enjoy", Masado said. "It's the least I could do as advisor to the council president. Besides, you need a friend. You've been a loner yourself since the start of high school. It's time that you make friends".

"Thanks Masado", Ohyama replied…

"And that's how you are born", Tomo finished explaining.

Tomo had just clarified to Chiyo the same ero-ero, pervy dialogue that confused said girl when Nyamo told it. Surprisingly, Chiyo took the talk very maturely.

"It all fits together now!" Chiyo exclaimed. "Now I know what Ms. Kurosawa meant!"

"Geez, didn't they teach you this stuff?", Tomo asked. "Now you know what I'm finding myself in, right?"

"Yes".

"What do you think I should do? I can't keep acting indirectly towards Masaaki".

Chiyo thought for a short moment before speaking.

"You should just try and act normally", she advised. "Given your impulsive personality, you could do almost anything without any suspicion. Just be yourself around Ohyama, and maybe he'll open up more to you. Besides, it seemed like he could always use a friend".

Tomo smiled, satisfied at the advice.

"Much thanks, Chiyo", Tomo thanked. "Just don't forget your promise".

"Right, your secret is safe with me", Chiyo confirmed

"Yes, or I'll make Tadakichi go poof".

"P-poof?"

"Even worse, bang!".

"No! Don't do that!"

"Aww, I'm just kidding you!"

Tomo decided to get going, and showed herself to the door… 


	7. Returned Interest

_Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh._

Returned Interest

School was soon in session the next day. Ohyama and Tomo played by their given advice. Neither was aware of each other's planned course of action. They didn't converse that morning, and the entire class was busy taking down notes from the board. Yukari was on the verge of falling asleep, so there wasn't much of a lecture.

Yomi and her friends sat in their respective seats. She finally recovered from the second fever that she had earlier obtained. Like the rest of the class, she was concentrating on note taking.

Masado sat behind Yomi in the last row. He slipped an occasional scowl at Yukari, which went unnoticed. He was obviously still angry about the loss of his bike. Masado finally stopped, and began to observe Ohyama and Tomo. The two of them were directly in his field of vision. He switched his eyes over to Tomo.

From the looks of it, she was half-asleep. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Masado looked closer. Upon closer observation, he noticed that Tomo would open her eyes to look back in Ohyama's direction once in a while. He turned his head towards Ohyama.

Masado observed nothing unusual with his behavior. Ohyama was hard at work, carefully listening and taking notes. Tomo was indeed glimpsing at her crush whenever there was a break in Yukari's lecture. It didn't seem like Ohyama noticed though.

Ohyama scribbled out a few words in his notebook. He suddenly felt that he was being watched closely. He glanced behind him and looked at Masado. The said person acknowledged Ohyama with a nod. Ohyama nodded back and turned around. In half-turn, Ohyama's eyes met with Tomo's. Tomo had glanced at him at that same moment. Neither of them moved. The pair started at each other in an awkward gaze. After a few seconds, Tomo smiled and winked before going back to sleep. Ohyama also smiled and tried to wink in reply, but his glasses obscured his eyes. Masado watched the pair, and came to a new realization. He would have to talk with Ohyama later to confirm it. Yomi also noticed Tomo's wink, but she just shrugged it off as Tomo being herself.

Soon enough, the lunch period came along. Masado finally caught Ohyama alone and approached him.

"Hey", Masado greeted. "How's the hickey concealment going?"

"It's still there", Ohyama said, "But the bandage was good enough to hide it".

Ohyama pointed at his neck where the bandage was.

"I saw what happened between you and Miss Takino back in English", Masado told.

"Well, I didn't really know what else to do", Ohyama replied. "You just told me to play along".

"Really…" Masado asked skeptically.

"Masado, you should really ease up on the watching. I don't like being scrutinized. You could also stop glaring at Yukari-sensei. She may start to become aware of it".

"You have no idea what it's like to lose a reliable method of transportation! That bike cost a lot too!"

Ohyama recoiled at his outburst. Nevertheless, Masado regained his cool and pretended that nothing happened.

"Anyways, I've noted something with you and Takino", he said.

"What?" Ohyama inquired.

Masado stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking again.

"You like her too, don't you?"

"Wh-What!?" Ohyama stuttered. "I think you've-"

"The way you smiled seemed genuine. Plus, I caught your wink".

"I was just playing along!" Ohyama blustered.

Masado could see through Ohyama's audacity and continued to look at him with skepticism.

"Maybe so, but don't forget that I'm your advisor. Just tell me what's up, and I can devise a long-term solution".

Ohyama calmed down and heaved a deep sigh. Masado had cracked him open.

"Okay, I guess I do find her intriguing…in a way", Ohyama said.

"What do you see in her?" Masado asked.

"Her eyes I guess, but her hair mostly. You know, her hairstyle has always fascinated me. It looks very…silky…and fluid".

"Go on".

"Tomo can be somewhat annoying at times. However, she's fun to be around. I can't really explain it".

"So do you like her?" Masado poked.

"Well, I…I never really thought of the possibility".

"Why not?"

"First of all, there's a low chance", Ohyama explained. "I've already told you that I'm not very personally attractive. Second, it's second year and she's still alone. The same goes for her friends. She'd be dating someone by now if she wanted to be in a relationship".

"One would think", Masado said. "But do you like Miss Takino or not?"

Ohyama squirmed, knowing that he couldn't avoid question.

"Yes…" he uttered. "But I don't know if it's love or infatuation! Nothing is certain!"

"That's why you take a chance", Masado answered. "You have nothing to lose. Besides, you wouldn't want to push her away, now would you? The wildcat is obviously interested in you".

"So what now?" Ohyama asked, exasperated.

"Same as I've told you before: play along. Be friendly. It wouldn't hurt to use your judgement if you find yourself in anything sticky. I'd highly suggest that you return her interest though".

"That's all?"

"Yes. By the way, how often do you see Takino?"

"Aside from the usual classes?"

"Yeah".

"Well, every Monday and Friday, we have a student council meeting. You're aware of that, aren't you? Apart from that, all of our lunches overlap with each other, although I spend my time on the rooftop. And as I've learned over the past couple of days, Tomo is capable of appearing unannounced".

"Hmm, I see", Masado noted. "If anything else happens, come talk to me. That's what I'm here for".

"Thanks".

Ohyama walked down the hallway on the way to the rooftop. He couldn't help his curiosity behind the lovebite that he had received. He thought about talking to Tomo about it. Maybe he could also learn some more in the process. It seemed like a good idea, so he decided to follow through with it. Ohyama changed his direction, and headed for the cafeteria. When he got there though, Tomo was nowhere in sight. Her friends weren't there either, except for Kagura.

"Miss Kagura?" Ohyama asked.

"Hmm?"

"Have you seen Tomo-, I mean Takino anywhere?"

"Sorry, I don't know. Why?"

"I just have to tell her something".

Kagura gave him an uncertain look before returning to her lunch.

"Just when I'm looking for her, she disappears", Ohyama thought.

He found an empty table and ate his lunch alone for the remainder of the period…

At the end of the day, Ohyama stayed behind in the classroom to pack his books. Tomo noticed and approached him.

"Yo, Masaaki", she greeted.

"Hello Tomo", Ohyama returned.

"You won't believe what happened at lunch", Tomo started. "I was part of a yawning class!"

"Yawning class?"

"Yeah, Osaka taught me how to properly yawn! I got carried away and fell asleep though, heh! Speaking of lunch, where were you? You weren't on the rooftop, so I decided to bring my friends with me".

"I was looking for you", Ohyama answered. "I wanted to ask you something".

"What is it?" Tomo asked, interested.

Ohyama peeled off the bandage on his neck and revealed the bruise.

"Why did you give me this hickey?" he casually asked.

"U-um…I…well", Tomo stuttered.

She was in a tight spot, but was able to quickly come up with an excuse.

"Do you know Osaka?" she asked.

"You mean Kasuga? Oh yeah, very spacey girl. She's the one who daydreams and says all those things that don't make sense, right?"

"Yeah".

"What about her?"

"She talked to me about cannibals. She wanted to know what people tasted like. The question bothered me for quite a while. I tried chewing my arm, but I didn't taste anything. So I tried it on you. Sorry about the mark, Masaaki".

"Oh no, it's all right", Ohyama said. "Now that you've brought up Kasuga, she was an interesting student council secretary. Remember when you appointed her back in first year?"

"Yeah", Tomo chuckled.

"How on earth does she space out that much?"

Tomo breathed an internal sigh of relief. She had avoided another awkward situation. Come to think of it, she wondered if he noticed her back in English class?

Masado peered over from the corner of another hallway. He was still watching.

"Damn, Ohyama's cutting it close", he thought. "I wonder if Koyomi and her friends know anything yet. Once they do, maybe they'll be useful"…


	8. A Shaky Treaty

_Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh._

_A/N: I know that some readers are getting bored of the dialogue, but rest assured, the next chapter is bound to have to action. For now, enjoy this installment._

A Shaky Treaty

Yomi slowly packed her bookbag as she thought about Tomo's facial expression during English class that day.

"Odd, that's the first time that I've seen her smile like that", she thought. "And that wink. What is she up to? Who was she looking at?"

Yomi found herself asking more questions. They began to turn hypothetical, and then they turned into paranoia.

"No way, that's impossible!" she thought. "Especially after the incident in ninth grade!"

She had suddenly remembered the event from two years ago and the ruined social lives that followed it. The details were sketchy, but Yomi knew that part of the incident was her fault. What if the past was coming back to haunt her friend again?

"You look so preoccupied", Chiyo said. "What's wrong, Yomi?"

Yomi didn't answer. She shook off the past, and concentrated on the present. She knew that Tomo was behaving differently at school. Heck, Tomo was even acting differently outside of the classroom. Her friends would have noticed the same thing. The worst-case scenario continued to stick in Yomi's mind. It seemed surreal, but maybe there was something that was waiting to be found out. There could be a different side to Tomo that she never knew existed.

The suspense continued to pick at Yomi. Soon, she decided to find out what was up with her friend.

"Chiyo-chan, Tomo has a student council meeting today, right?" she asked.

"Yes, every Monday and Friday".

"Okay then. Could you get the others to meet me in the library immediately? There's something urgent that I need to discuss".

"Sure, but you'll have to make it quick. I have a chess club meeting soon".

Yomi briskly walked off towards the library. Chiyo had an uneasy feeling that the secret that she was trusted to guard was about to be blown…

Yomi had successfully mobilized her friends to a meeting in the library. Now she had to tell them her suspicions. There was no telling what their reactions would be.

"What's up, Yomi?" Kagura asked.

"It's obvious", Osaka answered. "The sky!"

The others looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" she said, completely oblivious.

Yomi took the lead and began to speak.

"All right, you're all probably wondering why I brought us together this way", she started. "But there's something that you all should be aware of. So please bear with me".

"What is it?" Sakaki asked.

Yomi looked at the group with a concerned face.

"Have you noticed anything odd with Tomo lately?" she asked. "Has she been evasive in the way she acts?"

The girls began to mutter amongst themselves.

"I've had a fever all weekend", Yomi added. "And during my recovery, Tomo hasn't made a single visit to my window side. While I am glad that she didn't, I find that odd".

"Yeah, I've remembered something too", Kagura said. "When I called Tomo's cell phone, she stuttered when she told me that she had other plans that day".

"Like what?" Yomi asked.

"Something about Chiyo and student council".

"Is this true?" Yomi turned to ask Chiyo.

"Yes, she wanted to make sure that the rosters were correct", Chiyo said, fabricating an excuse.

"There's got to be another reason…or maybe I'm just being paranoid…"

Outside the library door, Masado eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Hmm…looks like they're getting there", he noted.

Back at the table, Sakaki tossed out a thought.

"Speaking of student council, didn't Ohyama replace your position as class president on Saturday?" Sakaki asked Chiyo.

"Yes", Chiyo answered.

"And Tomo was starting to act elusive around Sunday, right Kagura?"

"Yeah", Kagura confirmed.

"The times are close to each other…" Sakaki pondered. "Could it be?"

"No, it can't be!" Yomi fearfully whispered.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Osaka asked.

"Well, what are you thinking?" Yomi returned the question.

"I think that Tomo and Ohyama are in a relationship. Aww, how sweet".

The rest of the group looked at Osaka, amazed by the possibility. There was a real chance, especially with the signs that they had observed. Chiyo, truthful to her promise, tried to deviate the group from the theory.

"Don't jump to that conclusion!" Chiyo countered as she stood up. "I don't think that Tomo is the kind that would be like that. True, she may spend more time with Ohyama, but it's all for a good reason. The pair are just doing their best to carry out their duties together. Besides, think about her personality".

"Chiyo-chan, you're just a kid", Kagura said. "You don't fully understand matters like these.

Chiyo frowned and sat back down.

"Besides, her personality may be the key", Yomi supported. "Notice how she screwed with Nyamo during the last summer trip to Chiyo's".

Sakaki madly blushed after recalling that memory. Kagura did likewise.

"Plus, she's got a fixation with her boob size", Yomi added. "It all seems to make sense…"

"But we don't know for sure!" Chiyo rebutted.

"There's only one way to find out". Yomi said.

Masado listened intently from behind the door and nodded. It was as he expected.

"Looks like Koyomi and the others have caught on as well", he thought. "I'll talk to her about it tomorrow".

Masado motioned away from the library door, but suddenly tripped on his shoelace. He fell to the floor, in plain sight of the girls.

"Oh crap!" he thought.

Yomi turned her head towards the entrance and spotted Masado. She immediately recognized him as the council advisor. What was he doing listening in on their conversation? Nevertheless, Yomi knew that he might have answers.

"Masado", she muttered in recognition.

Masado panicked, and escaped the library.

"Get him!" Yomi yelled.

"You're on, Sakaki!" Kagura shouted as she dashed off.

Soon, the girls found themselves in pursuit of the advisor. Chiyo, however, didn't follow. She ran off in Tomo's direction to warn said girl about Yomi and the others. Surprisingly, Masado was keeping himself at a good distance away from them.

"Damn, he's fast!" Kagura panted.

"Wait up!" Osaka called after them.

Masado knew that he had prematurely blown his cover. He had to get out of there. His eyes scanned the hallway for an escape route.

Thinking fast, he turned the corner and bolted for the stairwell. In his panic, he fell down the first set of stairs. It did little to stop him, and he quickly got up.

This time, Kagura had the advantage of speed. She jumped down the entire set of stairs and tackled him to the ground. Immediately, she followed up with a headlock. Masado thrashed against her in an attempt to free himself.

"AAARGH!" he grunted. "Let go of me!"

Sakaki arrived and helped to restrain him.

"Much thanks, Sakaki", Kagura thanked.

"Get off of me!" Masado yelled as he continued to thrash.

"We will, just as soon as you explain yourself", Yomi answered.

Yomi slowly walked up to Masado and looked at him.

"Koyomi Mizuhara", Masado acknowledged. "Long time, no talk. Since grade school, I think?"

"What were you doing eavesdropping on us?" Yomi flatly asked.

"You should know that this involves more people than you think".

"Your point?"

"Uh-uh, not yet. Let me go first, then I'll explain".

Yomi gave a nod to Kagura and Sakaki, and both quickly released Masado.

The advisor smoothed out his wrinkled gakuran and gave a small glare at his captors.

"I overheard your conversation, and I realized that it coincided with my concerns", Masado explained.

"So you knew too", Yomi muttered.

"Yeah".

The other girls leaned in to listen. It was getting interesting for them.

"Listen, I don't need to explain", Masado continued. "In personal opinion, I don't think that Ohyama and Takino make a very romantic pair. And besides, Koyomi, you remember ninth grade, don't you?"

Yomi coldly lowered her head and nodded. The girls could only look at her and wonder what it was. The speculated situation was already a lot to take in.

"And what does this have to do with you in the first place?" Yomi asked.

"Listen, I'm out here only for the sake of my class superior: Ohyama. As for Takino, she should be your concern. I'll stay out of your issues, just as long as you stay out of mine. Consider this our informal treaty".

After he finished speaking, Masado got up to leave. He descended on the stairwell and disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Kagura asked Yomi.

"Nothing", Yomi lied. "He was just trying to mess with me. I've know that idiot since grade school".

"What are we going to do about Tomo?" Sakaki asked.

"We can't do anything too obvious", Yomi answered. "Tomo can't know that we're suspicious of her. Right now, the only thing we can do is to watch her, carefully".

"Ooh, like spying?" Osaka intriguingly asked.

"More like reconnaissance", Yomi corrected. "If we can figure out what's going on, maybe we can find out if our speculations are true or not".

"Is it really our business if Tomo's in relationship or not?" Kagura asked. "It's not like she can cause any harm, can she?"

"You'll be surprised about what heartbreak can do to people", Yomi grimly answered. "As for reconnaissance, we'll have to be careful about it. What we have just talked about must never leave this stairwell. Should Tomo be around us, act normally. I'll go into finer detail tomorrow".

"Right, but what about the guy we just let go?" Kagura questioned.

"We can trust that he'd be able to help Ohyama. It's half of the problem that we don't have to concentrate on as much"…

Chiyo finally reached Yukari's homeroom. If the council meeting was still going on, she would have time to warn Tomo.

"Yukari-sensei!" Chiyo panted.

"Chiyo-chan? What's the matter?" Yukari replied.

"Have you seen Tomo around?"

"You just missed her. She and Ohyama have ended the meeting ten minutes ago".

Chiyo left the classroom and walked downstairs. She had already missed her chess club meeting, so there was no point in rushing.

There was still one opportunity to give Tomo an advanced warning. Chiyo would have to catch her at the place that they both worked at: the Magnetron Burger…


	9. Reconnaissance Gone Wrong

_Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh._

Reconnaissance Gone Wrong

Chiyo walked down the stairwell. She was going to head to the Magnetron Burger. The work shift that she shared with Tomo was two hours later, but she wanted to arrive early to make sure that said person was warned. Then she remembered that she had to do one last thing.

"Oh yeah, that's right", Chiyo thought.

She stopped to turn into a nearby classroom. A few minutes later, she emerged and continued on her way to the exit.

Chiyo has just left the room where her chess club was being held. In the same way that her class representation ended, she had decided to give up chess club. Additional time was something that would be needed if she was going to aid Tomo. Deep down, Chiyo knew that she was doing the right thing. Although she herself didn't know what it was like to have a crush, she wanted to help Tomo with hers. Despite the times that Chiyo was ridiculed for her age and size by said girl, there was a strange sense of compassion and obligation for her friend. It was at this moment that Chiyo promised to help Tomo in any way possible.

"All right, here I go", Chiyo whispered in a determined tone.

She picked up the pace and briskly walked to the Magnetron Burger…

"Chiyo!" Tomo greeted as she slipped on her work uniform. "What's up?"

"Hey Tomo-chan", Chiyo greeted. "Can I talk to you for a minute? It's urgent".

"Walk and talk", Tomo said with a gesture. "I've got to clean out the fryer, so tell me about it".

The two girls began their work shifts, and Chiyo followed Tomo to the back.

"What's up?" Tomo asked as she emptied the fryer.

"They're on to you", Chiyo warned.

Tomo jolted in uneasy surprise, and nearly burned her hand.

"What? What do you mean?" she nervously asked.

"They've noticed that you've been acting elusive lately", Chiyo added. "Yomi and the others are beginning to make connections between you and Ohyama. They are starting to speculate the possible relationship between you and him".

"What are they planning? Tell me!"

"They're going to try and spy on you. Yomi seems to be the most suspicious of them all. Tell me, did you cause any incidents of heartbreak in the past?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Yomi wants to prevent something from happening. She mentioned an incident back in your grade school involving heartbreak. It seemed serious".

"I don't know what she's talking about", Tomo plainly answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Chiyo, are you here to help me?" Tomo asked in an irritated tone. "Or will I have to sick my dog on Tadakichi?"

"Oh no, not Kuro!" Chiyo cried.

"Yes, Kuro. My dog will make mincemeat out of your dog if you turn traitor on me!"

"No!"

Tomo smiled and burst out laughing.

"Aww Chiyo, sometimes it's just too fun!" she snickered. "You know that I'm just screwing with you, right?"

"Y-Yes", Chiyo stuttered.

Chiyo regained her composure and decided to tell Tomo the recommended course of action.

"Tomo-chan, I have a plan to keep you covered", she said.

"What is it?"

"I'm also going to have to watch you from afar. I'll try to notify you of anything bad whenever I get the chance. Meanwhile, don't do anything romantic near Ohyama. I don't know what the others are going to do once they confirm their suspicions".

"Playing both sides of the fence, huh?" Tomo thoughtfully said. "That's not good. Can't you do something to stop them?"

"I've tried to deviate them from their assumptions", Chiyo said. "But I had no luck. Besides, what do you want me to do, stand in their way?"

"Heh, a little kid against four people twice her height", Tomo answered. "That would be funny to watch".

"I am not a kid!" Chiyo interjected.

"Kid! Kid! Kid!" Tomo taunted.

Chiyo fumed at Tomo's taunts. Nevertheless, she continued to develop her plan.

"If they do try anything, I'll find a way to stop them", Chiyo added. "You've got to trust me".

"Fine", Tomo accepted.

"Okay, I'll be watching you from a high point on school grounds. Look out for me".

"Right".

"Takino!" yelled the manager. "Quit distracting your coworkers and get to work!"

"Screw ya, boss!" Tomo lightheartedly shouted.

The manager frowned and left the girls alone. Chiyo glanced back up to Tomo and nodded. Not knowing what else to do, Tomo nodded back. She continued to clean out the fryer as her mind pored over the situation…

Tomo looked out into the street from her window. Night was falling over the city, but she paid no mind to the sky. She was too busy thinking about what to do on her part.

"Stop acting romantic around him?" she thought. "There's got to be another way"…

The next day at school was uneventful for Tomo and Ohyama. Classes had recently ended, and the pair strolled around the school grounds together. Tomo occasionally scanned her surroundings for Chiyo.

"Did you know that Class 4 is still ticked off about their last sports festival loss against us?" Ohyama asked. "Not to mention, they didn't like it when our stuffed animal café did better than their idea.

"Aww forget about them", Tomo answered. "That café idea was awesome. Besides, winners win!"

"Winning isn't everything", Ohyama contradicted.

"No matter, we still won!" Tomo exclaimed.

Ohyama gave her a weird look, but smiled at the same time. It was good to know that he had an optimist to work alongside with.

Tomo also enjoyed herself. It was nice to work with someone whom she liked very much.

Meanwhile, Yomi and the other girls plotted their reconnaissance scheme. At the same time, Chiyo reviewed her own countermeasure.

"Well, it's obvious that we have to keep our distance and stay low", Yomi started. "But we need some sort of concealment while investigating".

"Would a disguise work?" Sakaki asked.

"It could", Yomi replied. "What kind of disguise are you thinking of?"

"The cat costume from last culture festival", Sakaki answered. "We still have it don't we?"

"Yeah, it's in the storage room", Yomi answered.

Sakaki raised her hand upon confirmation.

"Then I volunteer to be one of the spies", she said.

Kagura looked at Sakaki with admiration. She was amazed by her rival's boldness.

"Count me in then!" Kagura volunteered. "It takes two to tango!"

"And it takes three to square dance!" Osaka added. "I want to spy too!"

"Osaka, I think you'd be better off with me", Yomi said. "Besides, we only have two disguises".

"Okay", Osaka agreed.

Yomi knew too well that Osaka was a liability. The said girl's clumsiness could easily blow their cover.

"Chiyo-chan, you brought that other costume that I was talking about right?" Sakaki asked.

"The one that I won at the mall?" Chiyo asked. "Yes I did".

"Kagura can take that one".

"Sweet", Kagura said.

"All right, now that we have the materials, I'd like to review the plan", Yomi stated. "Sakaki and Kagura will try and listen in on our targets".

Sakaki and Kagura nodded.

"Should anything go wrong, get out of there as soon as possible. However, don't hesitate to intervene if Tomo does anything stupid. That's what this is all about. Osaka, Chiyo, and I will keep watch from a high position".

"The rooftop?" Osaka asked.

"Yeah".

Chiyo decided to make one last attempt to make the girls stand down.

"But Yomi-san", she said. "Do we really need to go as far as spying? It's not our business to poke into Tomo's affairs. All of that heartbreak stuff that you told me about is in the past. Can't you let it go?"

Yomi's hands balled up into fists. She knew that Masado still remembered.

"No, I can't", she tensely replied. "There are details about that event that I can't explain to you".

The others gave Yomi a look of concern. Playing both sides of the fence was the only option.

"Then can I keep watch from another high point?" Chiyo asked. "It will cover more ground".

"Good idea, but we don't have any method of long-distance communication", Yomi answered. "Nevertheless, it will have to wait. All right guys, let's do this"…

Tomo continued to casually chat with her superior representative. However, she kept the subject towards school issues. She wanted to play it safe for now.

"Hey Masaaki, I think that our council should try and get a new rule passed", she suggested.

"It's been a long time since we've done that", Ohyama said. "What do you have in mind?"

"We have to ban bloomers!" she announced.

"Bloomers, Tomo?" Ohyama asked. "But they are the traditional wear in the sports festival. Why get rid of them-".

"Aieeeee!" Kaorin screeched.

"Wait Kaorin, come back!" Kimura called after her.

Kimura chased a frightened Kaorin across the grounds. Tomo and Ohyama watched as the pair zoomed past them.

"It's because of him, isn't it?" Ohyama asked.

"Yeah, the perverted bastard", Tomo grimly said.

A few meters away, Sakaki and Kagura hid in the bushes. Concealed in their costumes, things on their end were going smoothly.

"Nothing suspicious so far", Sakaki noted.

"We look spiffy in these costumes, don't we?" Kagura joked.

Sakaki didn't reply. Ever since she slipped into the cat costume, she had been furiously blushing.

"Sakaki?" Kagura said.

"So cute!" Sakaki blurted.

"Huh?"

Yomi and Osaka watched from the rooftop. Their targets seemed to be unaware of their spies.

"So far, so good", Yomi noted.

Chiyo finally arrived at another rooftop that was out of view from the other observers. She immediately spotted Sakaki and Kagura. They were within listening distance to their targets.

At the same time, Tomo spotted Chiyo. The two girls made indirect eye contact and Tomo nodded. Chiyo quickly scanned her surroundings and found a suitable diversion. Chiyo immediately did a series of gestures, telling her friend to head left. Tomo watched from the corner of her eye and gave a subtle nod. She started to walk left and Ohyama followed alongside her.

"I don't see anything wrong with the bloomers though", Ohyama said. "And besides, you've got to at least admire Kimura-sensei's honesty".

"Yeah, someone like you would", Tomo curtly answered.

"But it does seem that some of the girls don't like it either. I'll see what I can do about your idea".

Tomo looked around after walking on some more. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Only the distant banter of the Class 4 rugby team permeated from the field. She glanced back to Chiyo. The said girl didn't give any more gestures.

"They're moving", Kagura whispered.

She and Sakaki moved from their position and tried to take cover in a closer bush. Unfortunately, they were spotted.

"Hey!" one of the rugby players yelled. "It's the mascots from Class 3!"

"The ones who creamed us?" another player asked.

"Yeah, let's get them!"

The whole team charged at the spies. Tomo and Ohyama turned around just in time to see the chase commence. Both stared wide-eyed at the scene.

"Oh crap!" Kagura yelled. "Let's get out of here!"

The two spies tried to lose their pursuers, but the rugby team was gaining on them quickly.

The pair turned the corner and attempted to shake them off in the surrounding foliage. Nothing was working.

"Dammit, I can run faster without this suit!" Kagura thought.

Then Kagura came up with an idea.

"Sakaki!" she called. "The costumes! They're after the costumes! Ditch yours!"

"Right!" Sakaki agreed.

With that, Kagura pulled the zipper on her suit and leaped off into a full sprint. After gaining some distance, she turned around to see Sakaki.

"Ditch the costume!" Kagura yelled.

"I can't!" Sakaki panicked. "The zipper is stuck!"

"Don't give up! Keep trying!"

It was too late. The rugby team had caught up with Sakaki and tackled her to the ground. The entire group began to kick at the despised mascot.

"Augh! Ugh!" Sakaki grunted as she took the blows.

"How does it feel now!?" one of the rugby players sneered.

The other girls, including Tomo, could only watch in horror. Kagura didn't, and she charged at the players.

"Get off of her!" she screeched.

Kagura threw a punch at the closest player and caught him square in the face. He immediately recoiled.

"Crap, it's one of their jocks!" he yelled. Let's get out of here!"

The said player ran off, and his team reluctantly followed. This was the last thing that anyone could have expected.

Yomi could only grit her teeth as she watched her plan fail. However, she didn't know that Masado was watching the whole thing. He peered over from the roof entrance.

"All according to plan", Masado remarked…


	10. A Helping Hand or Two

_Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh._

A Helping Hand or Two

Shortly after the chaotic chase, Tomo and Ohyama quickly left the scene. Sakaki was brought to the hospital for her injuries. Fortunately, her wounds were not too serious. She had gotten away with a few bruises and a cracked rib. Sakaki was able to attend school the next day.

Tomo had the feeling that her friends would try to pry into her relationship. She knew that they would be watching her like a hawk. The spies that she saw were solid proof of this. Tomo felt angry at the "betrayal" of her group's conspiring. Nevertheless, she had to remain casual and nonchalant around them. At the same time, she felt guilty for dragging Chiyo into the mess.

The next at school, Tomo entered her classroom as usual. She said a few passing words to Ohyama before approaching her friends. However, she noticed that Chiyo wasn't there.

"Quick!" Yomi whispered to her friends, signaling Tomo's approach.

"Hey, how goes it?" Tomo greeted.

"Tomo", Yomi replied.

"How goes what?" Osaka asked.

"Hey", Kagura greeted back.

Sakaki gave a painful nod without responding. She tried with difficulty to hide her physical pain.

"What's up with ya?" Tomo asked Sakaki.

"Oh, nothing", Sakaki answered.

Tomo already knew the answer before she asked. She could tell that her friends were planning to play dumb with her. It looked like she would have to do the same.

"You wouldn't believe what I saw yesterday in the field", Tomo started. "The Class 4 rugby team totally owned somebody in a cat costume. Isn't that costume ours?"

"Yeah, someone from another class must have stolen it", Yomi fabricated. "Whoever it was, Class 4 must have despised that person very much".

Yomi's group stayed silent, hoping that Tomo would fall for the explanation.

"Hmm, yeah", Tomo acknowledged. "By the way, where's Chiyo?"

Yomi and the others breathed an internal sigh of relief. Their cover wasn't blown, and Tomo remained clueless to their efforts. It was obvious, however, that this was not the case.

"I don't know", Sakaki answered. "I didn't see her on the way here".

"Oh", Tomo said. "Well, catch you guys later".

"Yeah", Kagura bade.

Once Tomo had left, Yomi turned to face her group.

"Sakaki, I'm sorry", she apologized.

"It's nothing", Sakaki replied.

"And you, Kagura?" Yomi asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah", Kagura answered.

"Still with me, Osaka?" Yomi asked Osaka.

"Oh yes", Osaka said.

"Good, we can't give up now".

However, Kagura's facial expression hinted at her weariness.

"But Yomi", she said. "Sakaki and I didn't hear anything suspicious in Tomo's conversation with Ohyama. Right, Sakaki?"

"Right", Sakaki answered.

"What if this is nothing?" Kagura asked. "What if Chiyo was right?"

"It isn't", Yomi answered. "In case you guys haven't noticed, Tomo hasn't been hanging around us as often. On top of that, she hasn't asked to copy off me for a single homework assignment".

"Oh yeah, Yomi's making sense!" Osaka exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ohyama is as smart as Chiyo is", Kagura noted. "And I don't think that Chiyo lets Tomo copy off her. Ohyama would be a reasonable bet".

"We'll have to find out ourselves", Yomi said. "I'll be back".

Yomi got up and walked towards Yukari's desk. She might know something useful.

"Yukari-sensei?" Yomi said.

"What is it?" Yukari asked.

"How is Tomo doing in your class?" Yomi asked. "Some time ago, she stopped trying to copy off my homework".

"She was doing horribly anyways", Yukari answered. "However, I've noticed a slight increase in her English grades. It's surprising to see her actually get tutoring".

"From who?"

"She's been hanging around her superior representative, Masaaki Ohyama", Yukari answered. "That boy is so good at English, he could take over my profession!"

Yomi accepted it as solid proof. The others heard it too, and decided to stick with her plan.

"All right everyone", Yomi started. "We'll have to let things blow over before we resume our observation. In the meantime, don't do anything that could raise suspicion. I'll tell you guys if something comes up. And be sure to take it easy, Sakaki".

Sakaki gave an achy groan of agreement.

"Got it", Kagura affirmed.

"Yep", Osaka acknowledged.

Meanwhile, Tomo chatted with Ohyama on the other side of the room. She knew that something was up with Chiyo. But what was it? Did she abandon her?

"Hey Masaaki, have you seen Chiyo around?" Tomo asked.

"No, sorry", Ohyama said. "Odd, she never misses a day of school, even when sick".

"Oh", Tomo nodded.

Despite an uneasy feeling, she came to the conclusion that maybe she would pass by Chiyo's place later.

Soon after school, Tomo strolled down the sidewalk towards Chiyo's house. She was about to turn the corner when she spotted Yomi's group from the corner of her eyes. Reacting quickly, Tomo jumped behind a parked car and peered over the hood. It appeared that her friends also had Chiyo in mind and were visiting her too. It looked like Tomo would have to keep her distance for a little longer. She leaned against the wheel of the car and waited…

The afternoon dragged on for a long time before Tomo was able to move. Upon hearing the door to the house open, she saw Yomi and her friends leave. Now it was her turn. Checking her watch, she saw that it was eight in the evening. She had been waiting for three hours. Tomo entered through the gate and rang the doorbell. There was no answer.

"Chiyo-chan?" Tomo said.

Tomo shrugged her shoulders and tried the door. Much to her surprise, it was unlocked. She continued to make her way inside the mansion. With every step that she took, she felt more uncomfortable about her visit. However, something was wrong, and she had to find out what. She walked up the stairs and approached Chiyo's door.

"Chiyo?" she said again.

Tomo opened the door and looked inside. The room was dim, and the sun had already set. Upon closer inspection, Tomo saw Chiyo standing in front on her window. She stared with a grim emotion on her face.

"Chiyo, it's me", Tomo informed.

Chiyo turned around slowly and faced her friend.

"I can't believe that I actually did that", Chiyo bleakly uttered. "I didn't know that I would cause that much damage".

Tears welled up in her eyes and she struggled to keep her composure.

"Sakaki-san was beaten up and broke a rib because of me!" she wailed. "No matter how calm she sounded, there was no way that she could've truly accepted my apology!"

Chiyo fell on her knees and began to cry. Guilt had taken over her completely.

"Chiyo, I-" Tomo started.

Tomo slowly walked over to Chiyo and knelt in front of her. With brief hesitation, she placed her arms around Chiyo and hugged her in an attempt to comfort her.

"You did it for the greater good", Tomo finished.

Chiyo calmed down and stopped crying. In a way, she did feel better in knowing that she was doing the right thing.

"Feel better now?" Tomo asked.

"Yes", Chiyo whispered.

"Good".

"Tomo-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't do this alone", Chiyo said.

Tomo didn't know how to react to her friend's statement. Was Chiyo going to give up and leave her alone, or was she going to get more people involved in the complicated situation? Tomo's gut feeling pointed towards something worse.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I can't help you all by myself", Chiyo answered. "I need some extra help".

"As in?" Tomo asked with increasing anxiety.

"I've thought about it for a while", Chiyo explained. "It's obvious that we're outnumbered. Yomi and the others have numerical superiority. I simply can't cover all of your bases, Tomo. We need some extra help".

"From who?" Tomo demanded.

"Our best bets lie with Kaorin and Chihiro", Chiyo said.

Tomo threw Chiyo an extremely skeptical look.

"Tell me you're kidding!" she uttered.

"Look Tomo-chan, there's no one else in the class who would fit the description better", Chiyo reasoned. "Kaorin and Chihiro don't have any loyalty ties to Yomi or her friends. These girls also seem to have a lot of spare time on their hands. It's worth a shot".

"It's too risky", Tomo countered. "I may have unintentionally irritated Kaorin, especially about her Sakaki fetish".

"Sakaki fetish?" Chiyo asked, confused.

"You didn't notice?" Tomo asked. "Kaorin has always had some sort of unhealthy fixation with Sakaki. It's odd, yet scary in a way".

"So what exactly did you do to her?"

"All I did was show her some pictures of our past trip to your summer vacation home. When she saw the snapshots of Sakaki, she freaked out about not being able to go. Ever since then, she's hated me with much jealously".

"Oh", Chiyo said, now fully informed. "But maybe she's forgotten about it".

"I hope so, that was was more than a year ago"…

"Aww, that's so cute", Chihiro said. "Count me in!"

"What!?" Kaorin yelled, shocked. "You're joking, right!?"

The next day after school, Chiyo attempted to get some help from the two girls. She explained the Tomo's crush, the circumstances, and the opposition that they were up against. Chihiro loved the idea and gladly joined in. Kaorin, however, had her slights.

"But Kaorin, she really needs-" Chihiro reasoned.

"Do you expect me to help her out!?" Kaorin continued to yell. "Think of all the times. Think of all the times that she got to spend with Miss Sakaki!"

"Not this again", Chihiro muttered.

"Those countless summer trips…those pictures…all while I was out wasting my time staring at the damn sky!" Kaorin screamed.

Chiyo looked at her with disbelief. She never thought that an obsession with Sakaki could last that long. Chihiro, in the meantime, took a different approach to convince her friend.

"Okay, forget Tomo for the time being", Chihiro said. "According to Chiyo-chan, all we have to do is to keep an eye on the opposing group. Sakaki is among them. And I'm sure that you'll have plenty of time to look".

Kaorin immediately lit up at the opportunity.

"R-really?" she hesitantly asked.

"Yeah, what do you say?" Chiyo offered.

Kaorin didn't waste a single moment to accept.

"All right!" she agreed. "Now tell me when we're to spy on them!"

Armed with a more capable group, Chiyo was ready to set out and aid Tomo in any way possible…

Meanwhile, Tomo strolled through the supermarket. Her mother had left her a note in the morning, asking her to run a few errands after school.

"Okay, now where do I find the onions?" she thought to herself.

Pushing the shopping cart farther, Tomo spotted Ohyama in the same produce section that she was in. She took it as a fortunate coincidence.

"Masaaki!" she called out to him.

Ohyama turned around at the mention of his name.

"Oh, hello Tomo!" he greeted. "Nice to see you here".

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Not much. I just found these coupons lying around the hallway in school, so I thought that I'd use them. However, I'm not too fond of leeks".

"Ah, that's cool", Tomo acknowledged.

Suddenly, Tomo had an uneasy feeling about her surroundings. In a split second, she felt oncoming danger approaching. Quickly turning her head around, she spotted a large watermelon hurtling towards Ohyama. Acting quickly, she jumped in the way of the melon and shattered it to bits with her right hand.

Ohyama turned around just in time to see Tomo smash the watermelon in midair. His gankuran was splattered with some of the juice, but Tomo received the brunt of the mess.

"Where the heck did that come from!?" Ohyama yelled.

"Ack, my blouse!" Tomo cried. "Get me a towel!"

Ohyama spun around and saw a masked figure flee into the parking lot. The supposed assailant soon disappeared out of sight. Moments later, a supermarket employee approached the pair.

"What happened here?" the worker asked.

"I'm not really sure", Ohyama said. "I think someone tried to throw a watermelon at us".

"Really?" the worker asked with skepticism.

"Does it matter?" Tomo interrupted. "Just get me something to clean up with!"

"Relax Tomo", Ohyama said. "I'll pay for the watermelon".

He reached into his wallet to pay for the damage. However, he pulled out the wrong bill.

"Sir, I think that this is American currency", the employee said.

"Whoops, my mistake!" Ohyama nervously apologized as he quickly hid the bill.

The American dollar caught Tomo's eye though, and new speculations about Ohyama began to form in her mind.

Meanwhile, Masado peered around the corner of the produce section, hidden from the pair.

"All according to plan", he muttered.


	11. Currency and Affection

_Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh._

Currency and Affection

"Whoa, what's with the American dollars?" Tomo intriguingly asked.

"Wha-, oh it's nothing", Ohyama stuttered.

Tomo and Ohyama immediately left the supermarket after paying for the smashed watermelon. The pair was left to wonder about the attack that was carried out on them. Ohyama, however, was more concerned about his blown cover. He couldn't believe that he was careless enough to allow his foreign currency to be seen in plain sight. Although it didn't seem like a major issue, Ohyama didn't want anyone to know about his American origins. It was more of a personal thing that had complicated details attached to it. Thinking quickly, he steered the conversation away from his money.

"The way you bashed that watermelon was impressive", Ohyama complimented.

"Aww, thanks", Tomo sweetly said.

"Where did you learn to move like that?" Ohyama asked.

"Years of practice!" Tomo proudly exclaimed.

"Practice?"

"Yeah, every summer, me and my friends visit Chiyo's beach house. And where there's a beach, there's watermelon smashing!"

"Watermelon smashing, huh?"

Ohyama breathed a sigh of relief. Tomo, however, remained curious about her friend and his guarded behavior. She decided to ask him about it.

"C'mon Masaaki, where'd you get cash like that?" she pried.

"Why are you asking about that?" Ohyama said with a grim tone.

"Why are you acting so evasive?" Tomo pried. "You know, it would be nice if we got to know each other a little better".

Ohyama grew red. He began to realize that Tomo was getting bolder.

"You're so paranoid", Tomo added. "We need to trust each other if we're going to work together you-".

"And you're going to harass me until I do so!?" Ohyama yelled.

Tomo jerked backwards, shocked at her friend's reaction. She had gone too far.

"Wha…?" she uttered.

"So the fact that I have personal issues means that there's no trust!?" Ohyama blustered. "You're an idiot!"

"But I…"

"I should have known", Ohyama muttered. "Guess my old position came with a fine print, huh?"

Ohyama immediately turned and ran. Tomo tried to run after him.

"Masaaki, wait!" Tomo called after him. "I didn't…"

She stopped running after him after he disappeared around a corner. A daunting realization surfaced in her mind: she had screwed up any possibility of getting close to her senior representative. It made Tomo feel worse due to the fact that she didn't intend to touch any nerves. She grew angry with herself.

"Dammit!" Tomo cursed as she punched the wall.

Her knuckle hit the jagged concrete and bled, but the physical pain didn't seem to matter as Tomo continued to punch. She rammed her fists in helpless frustration and felt herself weaken to the pain.

"Dammit…dammit…" she began to mutter.

Tomo ceased punching the wall and looked down on her bloody hands. Her rage was replaced with grief.

"Dammit", she whispered one last time.

Tomo collapsed. It seemed as if fate had conspired against her.

Meanwhile, Ohyama ran all the way home. He was alarmed at the fact that he had done that to Tomo. However, he knew that there was no other way. If he wanted to keep his past hidden, he had to break himself off from Tomo, even if it meant faking anger.

"Off all the unfortunate things to happen", he muttered. "Not to mention my position".

Ohyama remembered that Tomo had inducted him back into the student council. The only way to sever his ties to her was to relinquish his position as class president.

"Damn", Ohyama uttered. "Why?"

With uneasy hesitation, he began to write his letter of resignation. At the same time, he planned to be absent for the next few days of school. It wouldn't be easy, but he had no choice.

After finishing his letter, Ohyama began to head back to his high school. He didn't want to hand the letter over to Yukari in person, so he decided to go during the evening. Ohyama approached the classroom and placed the letter on Yukari's desk. Letting out a sigh of resignation, he turned to leave. To his displeasure, Ohyama found himself face to face with his council advisor.

"Ohyama!" Masado scolded. "Have you gone insane!?"

"Don't tell me that you've been watching me", Ohyama muttered.

"That's no way to start a relationship!" Masado replied.

"I was trying to end it!" Ohyama yelled back.

"What? Why?"

"I slipped up…" Ohyama gloomily whispered.

"How?"

Ohyama pulled out his dollar bill and waved it at Masado.

"I know that you're American, so what?" Masado said.

"You know about what happened to me, don't you?" Ohyama asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right!"

Apparently, it seemed as if Masado already knew his superior very well.

"I couldn't let her find out", Ohyama explained. "If she knew, the past would repeat itself".

"So a few people acted racist towards you back then, so what?" Masado said.

"It's different! It happened both here and in America!" Ohyama countered.

"Ohyama, you'll always meet a rotten batch of people wherever you go. You have to learn to put some things in the past, and to leave them there. The best that you can do is to learn from it".

"What's there to learn?"

"If there's a rotten batch, then there has to be a good batch. Look at Takino. Wouldn't you say that she's nice?"

"Well…yeah".

"She's right. You need to learn to trust her if you're going to be close to her, much less, work with her".

"I knew that, but the situation was different. She was prying".

"You could have tried a more tactful approach. Or you could have trusted her and let her know more about you".

"You're right, but it's too late. I probably scared her off".

"I wouldn't be so sure about that".

"What do you think I should do?"

"Don't resign. That's a given. Second, apologize to her as soon as possible. You may want to prepare an explanation in advance".

"Guess there's no other way", Ohyama concluded…

Meanwhile, Tomo pored over her self-brought predicament. Chiyo, Kaorin, and Chihiro arrived at her residence upon hearing about the incident. The group tried to make sense of what caused Ohyama to snap.

"And you're sure that's all you did?" Chiyo asked.

"Yeah", Tomo grimly answered.

"Maybe you were too nosy on him", Chihiro speculated.

"Yeah, but I still wouldn't snap like that", Kaorin added.

"Look, why did you guys bother showing up?" Tomo asked in an annoyed tone. "It's hopeless".

"I wouldn't know about that", Chiyo said. "As far as I've known Ohyama, he isn't the kind that would become that explosive".

"Anyone could if they were pissed off long enough", Tomo countered.

"Exactly", Chihiro cut in. "You said that he seemed to be evasive right before he became angry, right?"

"Yeah", Tomo answered.

"Then he's hiding something", Chihiro concluded. "He probably got angry just to scare you off the subject".

"The chance of that happening sounds remote", Kaorin said. "Besides, Tomo pried Ohyama with questions".

"Maybe so", Chihiro concurred. "But if Ohyama was truly annoyed, he would have been showing signs of his irritation. But in this case, he tried to steer Tomo away from the matter".

"Seems reasonable", Chiyo agreed.

"Now what?" Tomo asked. "Words can't be taken back".

"No, but words can be forgotten", Chiyo said. "Apologize to Ohyama when you see him tomorrow. There's a good chance that he would have cooled down by now. Just remember that it wasn't entirely your fault".

"Right", Tomo affirmed.

However, she continued to feel uneasy for the remainder of the evening.

The next day at school, Tomo was still unsure about speaking to Ohyama. From the way it looked, he seemed distant. Chiyo and her group were busy with keeping Yomi's bunch occupied. She gave Tomo a convincing thumbs up.

Ohyama leaned against the wall with his head down. His large glasses prevented Tomo from confirming his mood. She found herself looking at him too frequently and came to the realization that he was also watching her. One of them had to make the first move.

Tomo walked with hesitation and approached Ohyama. To her surprise, he lifted his head calmly.

"Masaaki-", Tomo started.

"Tomo, It's my fault", Ohyama said.

The pair stood still for a few awkward seconds before Tomo spoke.

"No, I'm sorry", Tomo apologized. "I shouldn't have needled you like that".

"It's okay then", Ohyama accepted. "I just overreacted. There's nothing to worry about".

"You sure?" Tomo asked.

"Yes", Ohyama said with a smile. "And Tomo?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know that there are some things about me that most people don't want to know. I hope that's enough for now".

"Masaaki, if there's anything that's troubling you", Tomo started. "You can talk to me about it. Just let me know. You have my cell after all".

"Yes, I'll be sure to do that. Thanks".

"You'll be present at the next meeting, right?"

"Of course".

Ohyama walked home with Masado after school. Both of them agreed that things were looking up now. However, Masado pushed his superior on.

"Hey Ohyama", Masado said. "You should do something for Miss Takino".

"Like what?" Ohyama asked.

"Something special", Masado hinted.

"What? But I already made amends".

"You're not catching my drift, are you?"

"Not really, why?"

"After something like this, don't you think that it would be thoughtful to make it up to the other person?"

"I don't follow. In what way?"

Masado stopped walking and turned to Ohyama.

"In a country full of yen, American dollars go a long way", Masado answered. "After all, you have her cell".

After giving Ohyama the hint, Masado walked off and left him to think on his own.

"Does he mean a date?" Ohyama thought…


	12. A Date, A New Friendship

_Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh._

A Date, A New Friendship

Ohyama continued to think about what Masado had hinted to him earlier that day. It was enough to break his concentration as he struggled to focus on his homework.

"He could have meant something else!" Ohyama pored. "He must have!"

He began to press the tip of his mechanical pencil into his textbook until the tip snapped. Masado's seed of thought had germinated enough. Ohyama laid his writing implement down. The only way to deal with this was to confirm it.

He tried to dial Masado's cell phone number, but was greeted by his voicemail.

"Hello Ohyama", the voicemail said. "I knew that you would try to call me. Look, you going to have to learn to trust me if you want to progress any further. There's no harm in giving a small date a shot. That's all I can give you".

Ohyama lowered the phone and grimaced. He resented the fact that his advisor seemed to anticipate his every move. It then dawned upon him that as long as Masado continued to give him advice, he wouldn't make any blunders. There was no other way to keep a good standing with Tomo.

He hesitantly examined his desktop for Tomo's note. Her number was still written on it…

Tomo meandered down her neighborhood street with her friends. The others and she were bound by a sense of secrecy from one another's intentions. Only Chiyo and her shaky recruits were the only ones capable of her trust. She was able to breathe a little easier though, especially after clearing things up with her superior representative that afternoon. However, the only thing that remained a mystery was Ohyama's past.

"Things about him that I wouldn't want to know, huh?" she thought to herself. "Maybe once he trusts me better, I could get to know him better".

"You seem more spacey than usual today", Osaka noted.

"Not as spacey as you are", Tomo joked.

Yomi decided to pry Tomo with vague questions.

"Hey Tomo", Yomi said. "How's student council going with the new representative?"

"Why do you ask?" Tomo questioned.

"Just wondering" Yomi answered.

Tomo saw through the trap and responded with an ambiguous answer.

"I guess it's going all right", she replied. "Though you can't compare to Chiyo's leadership".

"Aww, thanks Tomo!" Chiyo expressed.

Tomo stopped for a moment and thought about how to get Ohyama to open up to her. She figured that he had something bad happen to him in his past.

"Well, I don't think that the opportunity to do so would just appear in the next-",

Just then, her cell phone chimed a familiar ringtone. The same could not be said for the caller id.

"Odd, I don't recognize this number", she thought.

"What is it?" Yomi asked.

"I'll be right back", Tomo said as she walked off.

She answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Miss Takino, it's Masado", the caller answered.

Tomo was caught off guard by the unexpected advisor.

"Masado?" she uttered. "How on earth did you get my number?"

"You gave Ohyama a means to reach you by cell, remember?" Masado answered. "Anyways, that's not important. Just be sure to expect a call from him soon".

"Why, what is it?"

"Something important, but I don't know about it", Masado answered. "Later".

"Wait!"

Masado hung up before Tomo could ask any more questions. He rubbed his hands together with anticipation.

"It's still according to plan", he said.

Immediately afterwards, her phone began to ring again. The number was also not familiar. Nevertheless, she decided to answer this second call.

"Hello?"

"Umm, Tomo?" the voice hesitantly said. "It's Ohyama".

"Masaaki?" Tomo asked, yet again caught off guard.

"Look, I know that I've been acting overly secretive to you", Ohyama said. "I mean, we're coworkers".

"Masaaki, don't worry about it", Tomo reassured. "You have your secrets, and I have mine. It's okay-"

"What I really wanted to say is!" Ohyama interrupted.

"What is it?"

"I thought that maybe we could…you…know…spend some off time together and…hang out?"

Tomo beamed with excitement upon mention of the offer, but kept her cool.

"Could you stay on hold for a while?" she calmly asked.

"Sure".

Tomo ran back to her group and sought Chiyo.

"Chiyo-chan!" she called out.

"Yes, Tomo?" Chiyo answered.

"It's Ohyama", Tomo explained. "He needs to talk to you. It's a council-related issue".

Chiyo hustled towards her friend without looking back at Yomi's group. Sakaki and Osaka readied themselves to follow Chiyo.

"Hang back", Yomi ordered. "We can't risk blowing cover that easily. I'll take care of this".

Yomi took cover behind the corner that Chiyo had earlier turned. She began to cleverly eavesdrop on the conversation.

"He what?" Chiyo asked.

"Ohyama is offering me a date!" Tomo quietly exclaimed. "What should I do?"

"Go for it!" Chiyo encouraged. "This is good news!"

"Alright!" Tomo wholeheartedly agreed. "Masaaki, are you still there?"

"Yeah", Ohyama said. "So what do you say about-"

"Date and time?" Tomo eagerly cut him off.

"Well, I was planning on getting reservations for a French restaurant sometime around Saturday night at eight", Ohyama answered. "The attire is formal and-"

"Cool, French!" Tomo excitedly interrupted. "A great influence for my future profession! Parlez-vous francais, Masaaki?"

"Umm…a little bit I guess?" Ohyama hesitantly played along. "So, Saturday at eight?"

"Yeah!" Tomo confirmed. "Where do I meet you?"

"I'll pick you up at your house before we go", Ohyama said.

"You drive a car?" Tomo asked with surprise.

"No, you'll see when the time comes", Ohyama answered. "See you".

"Bye!"

Yomi continued to peer around the corner all the while.

"A date, huh?" she thought. "It's the perfect surveillance opportunity. I just hope that Masado doesn't think about showing up around that time".

"Mizuhara?"

Yomi spun around and found Masado standing behind her.

"Masado, what are you doing sneaking up behind me like that?" she irritably demanded.

"I couldn't help but notice you sneaking up on those two yourself", Masado answered. "By the way, how are things with Takino?"

"Why do you want to know? I thought that you were in this solely for your superior, Ohyama."

"We're allies, remember? We have a "treaty". And as long as those two are together, then I'll always be close by. Don't let middle school past get too much in the way of your objective and mine".

"Yes, sorry", Yomi apologized. "Tomo is planning to go on a date with Ohyama this Saturday night at eight. They should be meeting at her house before heading to a French restaurant".

"Oh, really?" Masado expressed with fake interest.

"Yes, but I was unable to get the name of the restaurant".

"It won't matter, as long as we know where to start. When that night comes, I'll be surveying them from my own vantage point. It would be advisable for you to gather your loyal friends and to plan your own route of surveillance. You wouldn't want to face another rugby team, do you?"

"I was thinking the same thing. I'll see you whenever, I guess".

"Oh, and Mizuhara?"

"What?"

"Mihama has some new recruits to help her. Don't expect this one to be easy. Got to go".

"Wait, who are the recruits?"

Masado walked off before Yomi could ask any more questions. Tomo and Chiyo turned the corner.

"What's Masado doing here?" Tomo casually asked.

"I just happened to run into him", Yomi bluntly answered. "Listen Tomo, I have some homework that needs to be done. I've got to go".

"Yeah, see you".

Yomi joined up with Sakaki and Osaka. She flipped open her cell phone and called Kagura.

"Yo, it's Kagura", the voicemail message said. "I'm running now, so leave a message. I'll get back to you".

"Kagura, meet me at my house once you finish track practice", Yomi left on the voicemail.

She turned to face her friends.

"You guys, Tomo is-"

"We heard the whole thing", Sakaki said.

"We were right behind you", Osaka added.

"Really?" Yomi asked with disbelief. " Wow, you guys are getting better by the day. Would you two be able to spend some time at my house? I'll lay out the briefing for Saturday night".

"You got it", Sakaki answered.

"Yep", Osaka agreed.

Soon enough, Yomi had assembled all of her trustworthy friends in her basement. This time, she would implement the use of diagrams.

"Okay guys", Yomi started. "As you all know, Tomo will be having a rendezvous with Ohyama this Saturday evening. Since I know that Chiyo is on her side, I won't bother to deal with her".

"Wait Yomi", Kagura said. "I'm okay with surveying Tomo and making sure that she doesn't cause any trouble, for Ohyama or for you. But shouldn't we leave them alone this time? It is a date".

"That's exactly why we can't let up", Yomi answered. "I'm also at stake here".

"What do you mean?" Sakaki asked.

"Masado", Yomi replied. "He said that he'd also be nearby to survey Ohyama. He may have to include Tomo in his sights. But he expects us to be his 'allies'. If we back out on him…"

"Then what?" Kagura asked.

"He knows of what happened between Tomo and him back in middle school. The same goes for my involvement his heartbreak incident. I can't risk provoking him. He could spill the beans".

"What beans?" Osaka pressed.

Yomi glared down at the floor for several moments before her group decided the leave the question unanswered.

"Are you guys with me or not?" she muttered.

"Of course we are", Kagura stated. "Relax".

"Good. Let's get back to the plan".

Yomi rolled over the dry erase board and began to sketch an obscure house-like structure.

"Their date will be at a French restaurant", Yomi affirmed. "We won't know what the building will look like, but I can lay out some general vantage points. So who's feeling lucky?"

Sakaki raised her hand, and Kagura's shot up quickly as well.

"Not feeling lucky, Osaka?" Kagura jokingly asked.

"Not in this case", Osaka replied. "I've always been scared of the frog legs".

"That's okay", Yomi accepted. "Just stick close to me. Anyways, we're going to need to get as close as possible to the two. Kagura, you'll be better positioned outside a window that's close to where they're going to be sitting".

"Cool", Kagura said.

"Sakaki, if there is a foyer, take cover there and try to listen in on the pair from there", Yomi stated as she sketched a doorway and a foyer.

"Okay", Sakaki agreed.

"Should the restaurant have a different layout, we will have to revise our plan quickly", Yomi noted.

"How will we manage that?" Osaka asked.

"With these".

Yomi reached in a drawer behind her and pulled out various two-way radios with headphone connections.

"Be sure that you take these with you once you're out there", she said. "They'll be our best bet. Besides, Chiyo has some new recruits out there to help. We'll have more annoyances to deal with".

"Probably Kaorin and Chihiro", Sakaki guessed. "Nevertheless, I don't think that they're well coordinated. By the way, you didn't mention anything about tailing Tomo once Ohyama picks her up at her house. How will we follow them if Ohyama will be using a fast mode of transportation?"

"Well, I know for certain that he won't be using a car", Yomi inferred. "He'll most likely be using some kind of a bike or moped. Nevertheless, the fastest thing that we can get our hands on is a mountain bike".

"I've got one!" Kagura volunteered.

"So do I", Sakaki added.

"It's perfect", Yomi concluded. "Two bikes are all we need. Osaka and I can ride on the rear bars. Besides, the fewer objects on us, the less attention that we can attract".

"Sounds good", Osaka added.

"That's all that I can think of for the plan", Yomi finished. "Be sure that you all wear dark clothing. We need to blend in as much as possible. Any questions? Good"…

Saturday night came soon enough, and Tomo had finished getting ready for the rendezvous. Kaorin, Chihiro, and Chiyo were also making their final plans for making sure that her date would go smoothly.

"How does it look, Tomo?" Chihiro asked.

"Awesome!" Tomo replied. "It would be better if you guys saw it. I'm coming in now".

Tomo entered the room, and everyone gazed at her with awe.

"You look dazzling!" Kaorin exclaimed.

"The contrast is lovely!" Chihiro added.

"It's beautiful, Tomo!" Chiyo complimented.

Tomo donned a red silk dress with black shoes and stockings. She flaunted a certain beauty that not even her closest friends had ever seen.

"Isn't it?" she said.

"Wait, you forgot one more thing", Chiyo stated.

"What's that?"

Chiyo handed Tomo an earpiece.

"We'll need you to wear it in order to keep in touch with you", Chihiro explained. "However, it's a one-way piece. You'll be able to hear anything that we need to tell you. The reverse won't hold true though".

"Anything else?" Tomo asked.

"I got this piece at the bargain store, so I don't know how reliable it will be. Put it on, I'd like to test it".

Tomo placed the microphone in her ear and brushed some of her hair over it for effective camouflage.

"Testing, testing", Chihiro radioed through her two-way radio.

"It works", Tomo noted.

"Good, now it's time for Kaorin and me to suit up", Chihiro said. "Black hoodies?"

"Check", Kaorin confirmed as she slipped one on.

"Beanie caps?" Chiyo added to the checklist.

"Check", Chihiro affirmed.

"Two-way radios?"

"Perfect", Kaorin finalized. "We're ready".

"How will you guys follow me to the restaurant?" Tomo asked.

"Don't worry about it", Chiyo reassured. "My dad will follow with the rest of us in his car".

"Just concentrate on the date", Chihiro added. "We've got your back!"

Just then, the doorbell rang. Tomo glanced over from her window.

"It's him!" she exclaimed. "Time to go!"

"Go Tomo!" Chiyo called out. "Have fun!"

Tomo opened the front door and greeted Ohyama. He wore a black suit and tie.

"Masaaki!" she enthusiastically greeted.

"Tomo", Ohyama acknowledged. "You look rather striking!"

"Heh, thanks", Tomo replied.

"Are you ready to go now?"

"Yeah!"

"All right, follow me to my bike".

Tomo was surprised to see Ohyama's method of transportation. There were no pedals on this bike. Instead, the chain was connected to a small gasoline motor on the back. Wires connected the handlebars to the engine. The seat was large enough to seat two.

"Be sure to hang on tight", Ohyama said.

Tomo hung on to Ohyama's back, and the pair was soon off to their rendezvous.

"Where did you get a bike like this?" Tomo asked.

"I didn't", Ohyama answered. "I made it on my own".

"Really? That's cool!"

On a remote corner of the street, Yomi and her group had picked up their targets.

"Follow them", Yomi said.

"Got it", Sakaki complied.

Sakaki brought the bike to a quick pedal, ignoring Yomi's extra weight on the back.

"How's Osaka, Kagura?" Yomi radioed.

"She's hanging on just fine", Kagura transmitted back. "Just keep on to Ohyama's motorbike. I'll follow your lead".

"Got it".

At the same time, Chiyo and the others rode in her dad's car, keeping close to Ohyama's bike. The stoplight turned red, and the escorts stopped behind the bike. The stop granted Yomi and her group enough time to catch up and to establish a clear visual with their targets.

"Thanks for helping us, dad", Chiyo thanked.

"No problem", her dad replied.

"All right guys", Chiyo said as she faced her fellow compatriots. "Yomi most likely plans to station her group as close to the restaurant as possible. Be sure to maintain some distance from said place".

"Yep", Kaorin affirmed.

"Set your two-way radios to the third frequency station", Chiyo added. "Upon my signal, or Tomo's immediate danger, or at your own discretion, be ready to set up a distraction or an escape route".

"Got it", Chihiro answered.

The stoplight turned green and the targets began to gain more distance from their trackers.

"Kagura, you're slowing down", Yomi radioed. "What's wrong?"

"Ack, my gearshift is screwing up on me", Kagura said. "Don't worry about it, I can still pedal this thing as long as it takes".

"Better hurry up, the light could change any moment now!"

Suddenly, the traffic light turned to yellow.

"Come on!" Yomi urged Sakaki.

They barely managed to clear the intersection before the cross traffic began to accelerate. Kagura tried to pedal through, but an oncoming car barreled in her direction.

"Holy-!" she yelled.

The car struck the rear wheel on her bike, causing her to crash on to the pavement. Kagura managed to escape with a few bruises. Osaka wasn't as lucky. Her shirt caught on to the rear bumper and she was dragged along as the car continued to accelerate.

"YAAAGH!" Osaka cried out. "Kaguraaa! Help!"

"Osaka-san!" Kagura yelled.

With her bike completely trashed, Kagura got up and chased after the car.

"Osaka has been hit!" she radioed to Yomi.

"What happened!?" Yomi panicked.

"We were hit by a car at the intersection. Osaka is being dragged by the car!"

"Dammit! What are you doing now?"

"I'm running after the car right now! Hey! Stop!"

"Stay on Osaka! Regroup with me whenever you can".

"Right!"

Kagura continued to run after the car, but it didn't show any signs of slowing down.

"Kagura!" Osaka screamed. "Do something!"

"I'm trying!" Kagura yelled. "Stop! Stop!"

The car finally slowed to a stop at the next traffic light. Kagura finally caught up. The driver would be in for a surprise…

Tomo and Ohyama soon arrived at their destination. At first glance, the place looked quaint on the outside. But once the pair entered the building, the surroundings became lavish.

"Whoa", Tomo marveled. "This place must be top of the line! Where did you get the money for this kind of thing?"

"Trust me Tomo", Ohyama replied. "The currency that I have goes a long way in a country full of yen!"

"Ah, I see!"

A waiter approached the pair.

"Do you have a reservation, sir?" he asked.

"Yes, Ohyama", Ohyama answered.

"Ah yes", the waiter confirmed. "Mr. Ohyama and Ms. Takino, correct?"

"Yes".

"Follow me".

The pair was led to one of the end tables with a window view. Tomo decided to break the ice first.

"So, what do you do for a living?" she asked.

"Me?" Ohyama replied. "As in my job?"

"Yeah, besides our role in the student council".

"Well, I used to work part time for a watch shop five months ago".

"What happened?"

"I was only a trainee, and I messed up someone's high end watch. I decided to quit immediately in order to avoid the greater consequence of being fired".

"Really? Sorry, shouldn't have asked that".

"No, it's okay Tomo. You didn't know about it. Besides, that was months ago. Don't worry about it".

The waiter returned to take their orders.

"Have you decided on your beverages?" he asked.

"Water is good with me", Tomo answered.

"I'll have tonic water", Ohyama added.

"And your entrees?" the waiter asked.

"I would like the mint glaze lamb roast", Ohyama said as he pointed it out on his menu.

"And you, ma'am?"

"Give me the escargot", Tomo ordered.

"Very well".

As soon as the waiter left, Ohyama resumed his conversation.

"What about your job?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing impressive", Tomo answered. "I work a cashier position at the Magnetron Burger".

"Oh well, at least you have a job. By the way, I heard that you tried to form a knuckleheads club with Miss Kagura and Miss Kasuga earlier this year".

"Haha, yeah I tried. Too bad that it only lasted for a day".

"What exactly was its purpose?" Ohyama intriguingly asked.

"Thirty-one points, thirty points, fourty-two points!" Tomo enthusiastically interjected. "By our combined score, we'll trump anyone's perfect score!"

"Heh, not if I scored some substantial extra credit!" Ohyama joked.

"Next test, you're on!" Tomo lightly challenged.

The two continued to chat and laugh while they waited for their waiter to return. Meanwhile, the remainder of Yomi's group set up their positions.

"Sakaki here", Sakaki radioed. "I'm in the foyer now. It seems as if they're having a good time".

"Kagura here", Kagura transmitted. "I'm outside the window. I can say the same as well".

"Is Osaka okay?" Yomi asked.

"Not good, she had to go to the hospital for a broken finger", Kagura answered. "I'll maintain my position here".

"Any mention about Masado or me?" Yomi asked Sakaki.

"Not at all", Sakaki conveyed. "Just a casual conversation".

"Keep listening".

Meanwhile, Chiyo kept watch on Yomi's group from an adjacent street. Kaorin and Chihiro took to a nearby rooftop.

"Chihiro here", Chihiro noted. "I see Kagura directly outside their window".

"Anyone else?" Chiyo asked.

"Koyomi is right behind the restaurant, but I don't see Sakaki. Do you, Kaorin? Kaorin?"

Kaorin paid her friend no mind. She held the binoculars with concentrated steadiness.

"Oh no, not this again", Chihiro muttered.

Chihiro grabbed the binoculars from Kaorin's hands. Kaorin responded quickly by tackling Chihiro.

"Give it back!" Kaorin wailed. "Miss Sakaki is wearing kitty underwear, and I'm missing it!"

"And we're supposed to be watching over Tomo and Ohyama!" Chihiro responded.

The two continued to wrestle until Chiyo sent them another message.

"This isn't good", Chiyo said. "Where's Sakaki?"

"In the foyer!" Kaorin yelled as she continued to struggle with Chihiro for the binoculars.

"Chihiro, get in there and create a distraction!" Chiyo ordered. "Flush out Yomi's spies!"

Chiyo tried to contact Tomo's earpiece, but received nothing but static. The microphone must have broken.

"All right!" Chihiro answered. "All right, dammit! Take your binoculars back!"

Chihiro handed back the binoculars to Kaorin, and headed for the restaurant.

Tomo and Ohyama were finally about to enjoy their entrees after a lengthy wait. Tomo noted that Ohyama was getting quiet again. Was he nervous, or cautious? She decided to test him.

"Ohyama?" she said with a grim look on her face.

"What's wrong, Tomo?" Ohyama asked.

"Are my boobs really that pathetic?"

"Wh-What?" Ohyama stuttered, caught off guard by the unexpected question. "What do you mean?"

"Osaka told me that I was Japanese!" she interjected with fake worry. "Am I?"

"Japanese?" Ohyama asked, even more bewildered than before. "Tomo, there's more to you than just your chest endowments!"

"R-Really?"

"Yes! There are many more things about you that anyone would like even more. For example, I find your hairstyle to be rather intriguing."

"Aww, thanks so much!" Tomo expressed. "Good to see that my superior can see the bright side of anything".

"Um, you're welcome I guess".

Chihiro pulled her hooded sweatshirt over her eyes and quickly entered the foyer. Fortunately, Sakaki paid no mind to her.

"Excuse me, but the dress code is formal", the waiter informed.

Chihiro paid no mind, and leaned forward towards his ear.

"Listen, the restaurant is under grave danger", she calmly whispered. "There are two people who are casing out the place".

"Who are they?"

"There's a girl who is crouched behind an outside window. She's wearing a headset. The other one is directly behind me. Warn everyone".

"Okay".

Chihiro exited the premises, and the waiter calmly retreated to his manager's office. He phoned the police.

Moments later, Sakaki turned around to find herself facing a police officer.

"You're going to have to come with me", the cop ordered.

Without wasting another second, Sakaki bolted away and headed for the rear exit in the kitchen. The cop followed in hot pursuit.

"Hey, stop!" the officer yelled.

"This is Sakaki!" Sakaki urgently radioed. "I've been caught! I'm running away!"

Yomi panicked, and immediately aborted her surveillance. Sakaki escaped through the back exit in the kitchen, but unintentionally knocked over a pan of oil. The oil immediately ignited a fire, placing the restaurant under great danger.

"Everyone out!" the chef yelled. "There's a fire in the kitchen!"

"What's going on?" Tomo asked Ohyama.

"Whatever it is, it's not good", Ohyama answered. "Let's get out of here!"

The panicked patrons began to flush out of the restaurant. Sakaki managed to successfully escape the cop, but Kagura was quickly apprehended.

"You don't understand!" Kagura yelled as she struggled against the arresting officer. "I'm innocent!"

"I do completely understand, thief!" the officer countered.

Kagura tried to elbow the cop, but she was promptly thrown against the hood of the patrol car and handcuffed. Masado coolly watched from across the street.

"Pity", he observed. "I wasn't expecting that".

Yomi ran until she gained a safe distance from the premises. She proceeded to try and contact her friends.

"Kagura, are you there?" she radioed. "Sakaki?"

There was no response from either one. At that moment, she knew that she was the only left in the objective to observe Tomo. She decided to head back to the restaurant. As far as she knew, Masado was yet to be seen.

The police soon arrived and closed off the restaurant. Fortunately, the fire was easily contained. No one was allowed back inside.

"Go home, everyone!" the manager called out. "It's unsafe here!"

Ohyama let out a resigned sigh, knowing that his planned night out was spoiled by a rare incident.

"Sorry about that, Tomo", he apologized. "It looks like dinner is off the list tonight".

"Aw, it wasn't your fault", Tomo reassured. "Besides, we still have a lot of time left!"

"You're right", Ohyama noted. "Is there anywhere special that you'd like to go?"

"You know, Masaaki", Tomo said. "I'd like to relax at the park for a while".

"At this time?"

"Yeah, especially the one that overlooks the city!"

"All right, let's go".

The pair got on Ohyama's bike, and they were off to the hilltop park. Yomi caught sight of them, and continued to pursue on Sakaki's bike. Masado casually walked towards the park.

"Despite the 'casualties' on Yomi's side, everything is still going smoothly on my end", Masado noted. "As for Chiyo's faction, I don't know. If they're spying on the pair as well, I must say that I'm impressed. Not only are they loyal, but they've proven themselves to be skilled".

In the meantime, Chiyo's group was quick to mobilize in her dad's car and to follow Ohyama's bike.

"Great work, Chihiro", Chiyo praised.

"Thanks, although it was rather extreme", Chihiro replied.

"Not as extreme as lengths that Yomi would go to", Kaorin added.

"Which is not as extreme as the lengths that you'll go to just to get a glimpse at Sakaki", Chihiro whispered.

"What was that?" Kaorin interjected.

"Oh, nothing".

Chiyo smiled to herself. She was able to successfully defend her friend. In that sense, it made her feel more like she was in control. However, she felt uneasy at the fact that she had left Masado out of the equation. If the situation were to turn into a problem, he could become a deciding factor.

After a short ride, Tomo and Ohyama arrived at the park. The pair sat down together on a bench that overlooked the city and enjoyed the remainder of the evening.

"Hey Tomo", Ohyama said.

"Yeah?" Tomo responded.

"The things that I said that people wouldn't want to know", he muttered. "Would you really like to know?"

Tomo didn't expect Ohyama to crack at that moment, but she took it as a sign that he had finally opened up to her.

"Well, yeah", she accepted. "If it's okay with you, of course".

"Really?"

"Yeah. If anything is troubling you, you can trust me".

"I'm an American".

Tomo wasn't taken aback by Ohyama's declaration of nationality.

"Yeah, so?" she asked.

"It was my father's dying wish that I be born in America", Ohyama explained. "Even so, that didn't necessarily mean that I was readily accepted there. From the moment that I started school, bullying and ridicule awaited me. I endured endless taunts about my nationality and where my loyalties lay. Jap, Nip, you name it. The way that the public school systems handled the bullying was disastrous. The teachers paid me no mind, and I was profiled as the outcast anyways".

"I'm sorry to hear that", Tomo comforted. "I didn't know".

"You deserve to know. Anyways, my mother worried for my safety. She finally sent me back here to Japan. Junior high fared no better. I was teased for being an imposter, an outsider. They always said that I wasn't truly Japanese".

"That's not true!" Tomo countered. "That was cruel!"

"Indeed. But things began to look up once I entered high school. I was starting with a clean slate. There would be little to nobody to get in my way again. I maintained a low profile, but Yukari selected me to be class representative during our first year. I wasn't too bad: the role gained me a bit of respect among the class. Nevertheless, I never made a single friend".

"And that's where your story leads up to here?" Tomo asked.

"Yes".

"Well then, I guess it's my turn".

"To what?" Ohyama questioned.

"To tell you more about myself", she answered. "I have a past too, you know".

"I'd like to hear it".

"I've lived here in Japan for my entire life", Tomo started. "I've had a stable family for quite a while until the middle part of my childhood. I wasn't exactly as sociable as I am today. Back then, I had difficulty making friends due to my early shyness. Without friends, I would be ganged up on by the boys of the class every recess. That's when Yomi came to my rescue. I have her to thank for that".

Yomi eavesdropped on the conversation from behind a tree. She was touched by Tomo's gratitude, and smiled.

"My dad began to get fixed on sake, and he'd come home drunk every evening", Tomo continued. "He would yell at mother, and then he'd turn to get me next. I would be doing my homework in my room when he would burst in. It's the reason why I feel uneasy whenever I try to study. My dad would then try to strangle me with his bare hands. But for some odd reason, he would sober up and let go before doing serious damage. But I have the marks to prove it".

"Marks?" Ohyama queried.

Tomo drew closer to her superior and show him the lower portion of her neck. Stretch marks were prominent in the areas where she repeatedly clutched at.

"See them?" she asked.

"Yes", Ohyama answered. "I'm sorry for you".

"Nah, don't worry about it. Besides, dad divorced my mom shortly afterwards. He's gone now".

The two continued to remain in silence for a few more moments. It seemed like a lot for both of them to completely comprehend.

"You know what, Tomo?" Ohyama asked.

"Yeah?" Tomo replied

"I wish that I wasn't an outcast", Ohyama answered. "I wish that I made friends in life".

"But I'm your friend, aren't I?" Tomo asked.

After saying that, Tomo placed her hand on Ohyama's nearby hand. He looked at Tomo's gesture with slight surprise, but maintained eye contact with her.

"You shouldn't take life so harshly now", Tomo reassured. "We both have had rough pasts, but now is now. Look at me: I've learned to let the past go and to keep moving. I'm the high school wildcat with my own group of friends. You're my friend, aren't you?"

"Well, yes".

"So whenever things seem to get bad for you, just chuck it like I do. Things will be lighter for you, okay?"

Ohyama looked at Tomo for a few more seconds before turning away. He seemed more at ease now.

"Thank you, Tomo", he thanked.

The pair held hands and looked over the city lights for the remainder of the evening. They had finally come to understand each other and had developed a new friendship.

"Aww, they're so cute together!" Chihiro noted.

"Yeah", Kaorin agreed.

"I couldn't agree more", Chiyo added. "Let's go home".

Masado lurked in a nearby bush. He reveled in the fact that everything was heading in the direction that he wanted it to go.

"All according to plan", he muttered…


	13. Reformed Coalition

_Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh._

Reformed Coalition

Yomi woke up the next morning to the ring of her phone. She still felt drained from the intense events of last night's surveillance. Nevertheless, she decided to pick up the receiver. It was Sunday, so she didn't have to worry about any other plans. She would be able to rest and recuperate.

"Hello?"

"Yomi? This is Sakaki".

"Sakaki? Are you all right?" Yomi immediately asked.

"Yes", Sakaki replied. "Osaka was discharged from the hospital this morning, so she's okay as well".

"And Kagura?"

"She's also here with me. Fortunately, the police cleared her of any wrongdoing".

"They grilled me for five hours!" Kagura yelled over the phone line.

"The important thing is that we all made it out of there", Yomi stated. "But I never thought that it would be this dangerous".

"It shouldn't have been", Sakaki agreed. "But I do know that Kaorin and Chihiro are in this for Tomo. I could have stopped them".

"Don't be so hard on yourself", Yomi reassured. "We've just overextended ourselves this time. However, this is getting too dangerous for us".

"So what are we going to do?" Osaka asked from Sakaki's phone.

"The best thing to do for now is to lay low", Yomi answered. "We're not going to get anything done by getting ourselves into further trouble".

"So we're giving up?" Kagura asked. "Aww man, I feel defeated".

"It takes time to admit that you've been defeated", Yomi answered. "But this isn't over. Not yet".

As their second year progressed on, Tomo and Ohyama continued to effectively carry out their duties in the student council. Aside from Tomo's involved compatriots, no one else suspected the chemistry between the two. Senior year arrived, and Yomi's surveillance attempts gradually began to die down. Masado, however, continued to scrutinize the couple with utmost caution. When Yomi was willing to lay low, Masado refused to stop. However, he maintained enough restrain to prevent himself from carrying out his plan too early.

"Their relationship has progressed along quite a bit", Masado noted. "But it's nothing more than a platonic one. I need to make sure that their relationship is at its highest peak possible. If not, then I need to find a way to make it so".

He turned his head in Tomo's direction. It appeared as if the conflict had never existed between her friends. Tomo proudly flaunted her new haircut to her surrounding peers.

"Did you get dumped or-" Chiyo asked.

She ran over to Yomi and whispered. Yomi replied with a cheerful laugh.

"Hah! That's impossible!" she exclaimed.

Masado knew that this was all to his advantage. Yomi and her friends would no longer be a factor any time soon. Although he had "allied" himself with them earlier, he knew that their repeated failures to effectively stalk Tomo and Ohyama would cause more harm than good. This was his plan, and he could not take any more chances.

"That's why I stopped the whole long haired thing in order to suit my future profession better!" Tomo finished.

"International police, huh?" Yomi commented. "You would have to go through so many channels to get to that level".

"Ah well", Tomo shrugged. "At least I'm getting a head start!"

"And you consider a haircut a head start?" Yomi groaned. "Pun intended".

"Yep!" Tomo proudly answered. "Catch ya later".

"Sure".

Tomo walked over to the other side of the classroom and approached her superior representative.

"Masaaki!" she greeted.

"Tomo", Ohyama replied with a nod. "You look different".

He squinted his eyes and studied Tomo's new haircut.

"What do you think?" Tomo asked.

"Nice haircut", Ohyama complimented. "What made you change it?"

"International police!"

"Ah, you want to go into that area?"

"Yep, I've always considered it!" Tomo answered. "Speaking of professions, what do you want to go into?"

"Preferably, I'd like to go into medicine" Ohyama replied.

"The profit?"

"That too. I'm interested in the vast knowledge. Not to mention, it can be applied to the self".

"That's cool", Tomo said. "Even then, we'd still make a great team, wouldn't we? I'd bravely venture out to battle crime while you'd be the one to fix me up! It works both ways!"

"I guess so", Ohyama agreed.

The bell chimed, signaling the start of class. Tomo exchanged a few more words with her superior representative before returning to her seat.

"And one more thing", Tomo added.

"Yes?" Ohyama asked.

"I'd like to talk to you again after school", Tomo said. "Another great idea has come to my mind!"

"A rule proposal?" Ohyama queried.

"Yeah!" Tomo confirmed. "I'll tell you more about it later!"

Ohyama gave a wave to his subordinate and smiled. He was happy with the fact that Tomo maintained her old friendships. Ever since their unofficial date that previous year, the pair made an agreement not to stick near each other for too long. Not only would it serve to draw less attention from the other students, but it would also allow time for the two of them to enjoy other aspects of their high school life. It was the perfect arrangement.

The class took to their respective seats. Masado observed the two class officers with utmost effort.

"Maybe I don't have to wait until their relationship peaks", Masado speculated. "That would take all senior year. I have to strike soon. Now, it's all a matter of finding the right time. Not for my convenience, but for the sake of doing the most damage"…

Class ended that afternoon and Tomo met up with Ohyama outside the school entrance. After class, the pair would usually stroll around the school grounds while they exchanged ideas for the council that they ran. It was a way for them to get more work done so that they would have to do less during the official student council meetings.

"So, what's on your mind?" Ohyama asked.

"I'm thinking of passing a new rule", Tomo stated.

"Well, the banning of bloomers isn't going to work", Ohyama notified. "I tried to get that through the administration last year, but to no avail".

"I suspect that Kimura had something to do with it!" Tomo groaned. "Anyways, I was thinking about trying to give the students a 'dress down' day".

"Dress down?" Ohyama queried.

"Yeah", Tomo answered. "We could have a randomly selected day of each month for students to come to school in their casual wear. I think it would be a great privilege for us to have!"

"Masado also tried to get that passed during our first year", Ohyama countered. "It worked for some time until students began to dress in bad taste, remember? Not to mention, the administration saw it as strictly untraditional".

"Okay, then what about a winter sports event?" Tomo switched.

"Sounds interesting", Ohyama accepted. "I don't think we've tried that. What do you have in mind?"

"It will be just like any sports event that we have here", Tomo explained. "The only different thing is that it would be during the winter, and it will be winter-themed!"

"In what way?" Ohyama asked.

"Snowball fights, Masaaki!" Tomo interjected. "And that's not all: fort wars, sledding races, ice water swimming contests, the list goes on!"

"It seems somewhat unorthodox" Ohyama rebutted. "Yet, it sounds reasonable, and I'm sure that the administration would love to approve of it. However, it would take more effort and resources to set up the events that you have in mind that it usually would. Plus, the amount of snow that falls each winter varies by the year".

"C'mon Masaaki!" Tomo sighed. "Just when I get a great idea, it gets shot down".

"I didn't mean it that way", Ohyama clarified.

"Sorry", Tomo apologized. "What about you? Do you have any ideas?"

"Not really", Ohyama said. "I haven't really-".

At that instant, a burning flare whizzed past the pair, ricocheted off the side of the school building, and fell to the ground. Fortunately, the wayward device didn't start a fire, and no one was hurt.

"What the hell was that!?" Tomo asked, startled.

"I don't know!" Ohyama answered.

Tomo spun in the direction that she heard it coming from, but no one was in sight. Ohyama turned his attention to the projectile that nearly hit them. He walked over to the object and picked it up. He quickly let go of it, for it nearly burned his hand. From the looks of it, it was a flare.

Suddenly, Tomo's memory was jolted. She came to the realization that this event had a disturbing similarity to a past occurrence.

"Masaaki!" she interjected.

"What?" Ohyama asked.

"Come on!"

Tomo grabbed Ohyama by the arm and ran around the corner of the school building.

"Slow down!" Ohyama ordered. "What's this about?"

"We have to get to a safe location!" Tomo replied.

She continued to bolt across the school grounds and entered through the front entrance. She proceeded to the stairwell and closed the door behind her. Only then did she let go of Ohyama's arm.

"Ow!" Ohyama groaned as he massaged his aching arm.

"Sorry about that", Tomo apologized.

"What happened?" Ohyama questioned. "What was with you back there?"

"Remember what happened last year at the supermarket?" Tomo asked.

"That was when that watermelon nearly hit me, wasn't it?" Ohyama recalled.

"Exactly", Tomo stated.

"What about that time?" Ohyama queried.

"Don't you see the pattern?" Tomo posed. "Both of us are influential members of the student council. Now picture the watermelon incident as an attempt to put us out of commission".

"It's a daunting prospect", Ohyama fearfully acknowledged. "Are you saying that this flare was another attempt against us?"

"Could be", Tomo answered.

"But why?" Ohyama asked. "What would it accomplish?"

"Good question", Tomo noted. "There's nothing too significant that we do".

"Save for managing student privileges and various in the student body", Ohyama corrected.

"Geez, then they must really be angry at us", Tomo commented. "Should we report this to the admistration?"

"Yeah, this is getting to be-".

"Get down!"

Another projectile shattered the glass of the front entrance as Tomo tackled Ohyama to the floor. Looking behind her, Tomo saw that this was no flare. The resulting hole in the dry wall was enough to convince her that it was a something else. There was no way that a flare could possibly pierce a hardened glass door that easily.

"Augh!" Ohyama grunted after bearing the brunt of Tomo's weight.

Tomo glanced outside, but she could not see anyone. They were dealing with someone who was really determined. It was a horrible time to be attacked. Due to the late after school hours, the number of students on the school grounds was relatively sparse.

"We have to get out of here!" she yelled.

Tomo quickly helped Ohyama back to his feet. She then bolted towards the staircase and turned into a random hallway.

"Where should we go?" Ohyama asked.

"The only good hiding spot that I can possibly think of is the washroom!" Tomo answered. "I'm not a fan of broken windows!"

Tomo entered the girls' washroom, but Ohyama refused to follow her.

"Come on!" she goaded.

"Tomo, this is indecent!" Ohyama rejected. "A boy can't be seen in places like this!"

"Forget etiquette!" Tomo urged. "Get in!"

"Wait!"

Masado came running down the hallway and stopped before Tomo.

"There's a crazy gunman outside!" Masado said. "Is everyone all right?"

"Shut up and get in!" Tomo yelled.

The student council members hustled through the door of their temporary refuge. After locking the door, the trio took cover in one of the stalls.

"What now?" Masado asked.

"You tell me", Ohyama said. "You're the advisor here".

"Well, do any of you have a cell phone?" Masado posed. "We need to notify the police, and mine isn't picking up a signal".

Tomo reached for her cell phone and checked it. The signal was weak, but it was enough to make a call for help.

"All right, I'm going to call the cops", she told. "Hello? We've just been attacked by a-no! No, we were shot at-we weren't able to see who it was! All right. Okay, please hurry!"

Tomo hung up and turned to her fellow council members.

"Well?" Masado expectantly asked.

"They should be here", Tomo whispered as she clutched onto her superior's arm.

"Don't worry", Ohyama reassured. "We're safe for now".

"Well, you're optimistic", Masado grumbled.

"What's wrong now?" Ohyama asked.

"I don't have a good feeling about this", Masado answered. "Call it a gut feeling, but if that student is willing to damage school property in the process, then he or she is really serious about it".

"What makes you think that it's a student?"

"Nobody else would possibly hate the student council that much", Masado speculated. "But I'm better off giving my statement to the police"…

The police arrived at the high school within minutes. Yukari, the administrative moderator of the student council, was also present. Masado and Tomo stayed on the sidelines and reiterated their statement to an officer.

"Yes, it was likely to be some random person from the street", Masado told.

"What make you think that?" the officer questioned.

"There's no way that a student could pull off something like this", Masado explained. "It would require flawless coordination, skill, and willpower. Even if a student got a hold of a weapon, he or she would not be skilled enough to use it in the manner that Miss Takino described".

"Could you tell what weapons the person used?" the officer asked.

"I'm not sure", Tomo answered. "All I remember seeing is a flare".

"And I heard two gunshots", Masado added.

Ohyama sustained an arm injury, and the paramedics administered to his needs. He raised an eyebrow after overhearing Masado's testimony. Moments ago, the advisor had suspected a student. Now he was suspecting somebody random. The change in the story seemed odd, but Ohyama dismissed the earlier story, thinking that Masado said it in the heat of the moment. Besides, the conclusion about a student's inability to carry out the attack made sense.

"You were attacked!?" Yukari asked with anxiety.

"Just like we've told you", Ohyama answered.

"Damn, an assassination attempt!?" Yukari speculated.

"That sounds inflated", Ohyama said. "But the whole thing is a lot to digest. The events seem to point in that direction".

"And why didn't you tell me about the watermelon incident?" Yukari pressed.

"I figured that it wasn't that much of a deal", Ohyama replied. "It was probably just a prankster who-".

"It is a big deal!" Yukari blustered, now out of her wits. "Let's say that you're an emperor without a bodyguard. If someone makes an attempt on your life and you survive, do you keep going on with your life unprotected!?"

"Ms. Yukari-", Ohyama started.

"I will see to it that you and Tomo get adequate protection!" Yukari declared. "Meanwhile, you watch her back. And the same goes for her to you".

"Yes Ms. Yukari", Ohyama accepted…

Tomo finally arrived home that night. The evening had been filled with events so disturbing and surreal that she didn't even want to think about them.

"What a night", she muttered.

She was in no mood to do much else. The only thing on her mind was sleep. Moments later, she fell back onto her bed…

Tomo woke up to the chime of her cell phone. Checking the time, she was surprised to see that it was only ten o'clock in the evening.

"How early did I fall asleep?" she asked herself.

Reaching over to her nightstand, Tomo fumbled for her cell phone.

"Hello?" she tiredly answered.

"Hello Tomo, it's Ohyama".

"Masaaki, are you all right?" Tomo asked. "How's your arm?"

"Yes", Ohyama replied. "I just got back from the hospital. It's nothing too serious: I just sprained a muscle".

"That's good to hear", Tomo said. "What did Yukari go off on you about?"

"Tomo…" Ohyama sighed. "Something about this doesn't feel right".

"What doesn't?" Tomo asked.

"This whole incident", Ohyama stated. "I know that it's an isolated incident, but the precision…the way that we were targeted…it was a calculated attack".

"Masaaki", Tomo said. "We're all still shaken up by the event. Heck, I thought that I was going to have a nightmare tonight. For now, I'm hoping that Yukari will get some sort of protection arranged for us".

"Don't bother hoping for it", Ohyama answered. "Ms. Yukari updated me on the measures. There won't be any protection".

"What?" Tomo asked with disbelief.

"The police classified it as an isolated case", Ohyama clarified. "They think that it was a completely random hit. There were no suspects, no obvious motive…they have nothing. There was no strong reason to place us under any kind of protection program".

"Damn!" Tomo uttered. "What do we do now?"

"Ms. Yukari advised us to stick together", Ohyama said. "All of our student council related matters will have to take place inside the classroom. Ms. Yukari will be able to have teachers stand guard outside the meeting room. Otherwise, we're on our own once we leave the school grounds".

"Sticking together is better than going at it alone", Tomo agreed. "Masado doesn't seem as agitated as we are…"

"Indeed he isn't", Ohyama said. "As long as I've known him, he's never lost his cool. But it's all the better, he's been a great advisor. He'll know how to handle the situation".

"Man, this will be some story to tell the others!" Tomo groaned. "I don't even want to think about it".

"Neither do I", Ohyama agreed. "Talk to you tomorrow, Tomo".

"Night, Masaaki"…

Meanwhile, Yomi sat at home and flipped through the pages of her textbook. She and the others still had not yet received word of the attack. All of that was about to change in the next few minutes.

The doorbell rang. Yomi stood up and proceeded to answer the door.

"Must be Tomo", she grumbled. "Only she would be visiting at this time of the night. Then again, why didn't she just enter through my window?"

Yomi opened the door and was surprised to see Masado standing there.

"Masado", she acknowledged.

"Hello Mizuhara", Masado greeted. "I'm not sure if Ms. Takino told you about this afternoon".

"Afternoon?" Yomi skeptically asked.

"Mind if I come in?" Masado asked. "It will take some time to explain".

Yomi reluctantly let the council advisor inside. Ever since the middle school "heartbreak incident" between Tomo and him, she had always acted wary around his presence. Nevertheless, she had the civility treat him with respect. She didn't know whether it was out of fear or decency.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Yomi asked.

"Do you have tonic water?" Masado requested.

"Actually, I do", Yomi said. "I'll be back".

Yomi walked into the kitchen. Reaching into the refrigerator, she pulled out a bottle of tonic water and poured it into a glass with ice.

A few seconds later, she returned to the living room.

"It's not a very common beverage", Masado noted. "I'm surprised that you have it. Do you drink it?"

"No, my father does", Yomi answered. "It's too bitter for my taste".

Masado took a lengthy sip from his drink before looking at Yomi again.

"So what happened this afternoon?" Yomi asked.

"My two superior class representatives were attacked by an unknown gunman", Masado told.

"What?" Yomi said with alarm. "You mean Tomo and Ohyama? Are they-".

"Okay", Masado finished. "They are just fine. Ohyama had a minor arm injury, and Ms. Takino was shaken up for a while. But they're safe for now".

"What about later?" Yomi quickly asked.

"That's what I came here to talk to you about", Masado answered. "Yomi, you haven't been watching over your friend as often as you did last year, now have you?"

"No, I haven't", Yomi replied. "Why?"

"Now would be a good time to do so", Masado said. "My superior representatives need it".

"I can't…" Yomi trailed off.

"And why not?" Masado posed.

"I'm not willing to get any more of my friends hurt in the process!" Yomi yelled.

"And yet you'd let one of them risk even worse?" Masado countered. "Come on, Mizuhara. You know better than that".

"Better than what?" Yomi asked, having run out of arguments.

"Koyomi, you're not doing this solely for the sake of monitoring their relationship anymore", Masado said. "Now, it's for their survival. Do you want to wake up the next morning to find them both dead? I think not".

"Why haven't the police done anything for them?" Yomi queried.

"The threat was deemed negligible", Masado replied. "They are not going to give any protection for them. Yukari arranged for a teacher to stand guard outside the classroom for every council meeting in session. Ms. Takino and Ohyama are also making use of the 'strength in numbers' system. It probably won't do much though".

"What about you?"

"I'll be checking up with Ms. Takino and Ohyama whenever I can. In the meantime, I need you and your group to continue surveillance. Can you do that?"

"All right", Yomi accepted. "I'll notify the others tomorrow. If anything else comes up, I'll be sure to tell you".

"Good", Masado said. "You may have to get close to listen in on what they say as well. Follow both of them until they reach the safety of their residences".

"Okay then", Yomi confirmed. "I'll see you tomorrow".

"Likewise", Masado replied.

The advisor showed himself to the door and quickly disappeared. Yomi knew that although she would be working for a better cause, things wouldn't be getting any better for her. It definitely wouldn't be any easier.

Once outside, Masado slowly started to walk home. He reviewed the events of the day and fitted them into his plan accordingly. To him, there were some risks that were worth taking, especially bringing Yomi back into the fight.

"I just have to pull the right strings", he thought. "Otherwise, it's all still according to plan"…

Yomi slipped on her jacket and ran out the front door. There was no way that she was going to place her friends in any greater danger. She was going to need extra help if she was going to attempt another act of surveillance. Yomi knew that Chiyo had been working against her from the beginning. In a way, she felt that it was partially her fault for not listening to Chiyo's opinion about leaving Tomo alone. For all she knew, Chiyo would most likely be unwilling to help her. Nevertheless, it was worth a shot. All that she had to do was to explain everything that Masado had told her earlier. Maybe then, Chiyo would listen. This kind of matter could not wait until tomorrow. If, by some lucky chance, Chiyo joined her, then they could immediately start planning their next surveillance attempt.

Within minutes of constant running, Yomi arrived at Chiyo's residence. However, there was one thing that she had forgotten to consider. A solid metal gate surrounded Chiyo's mansion, and it didn't look like the occupants would be in the mood to be awakened by the intercom. To make matters worse, the gate was closed shut.

With great effort, Yomi climbed onto the roof of a car that happened to be parked nearby. She would have to hop the fence.

"One, two, three!" she mentally counted.

Yomi vaulted off the car roof and flew towards the gate with hands outstretched. She barely caught on the edge as the rest of her body crashed against the gate.

"Oof!" she grunted in pain.

Yomi hoisted herself over the gate and dropped to the ground. Immediately, the porch light lit up and cast light on her. Yomi jumped behind a tree, but continued to advance in the darkness. The only obstacle left was the front door. Yomi hoped that the residents wouldn't take the time to lock it. After all, there was a solid wall that surrounded the property. Banking on the hope that there was no alarm system, she approached the front door with caution and turned the knob.

The door opened with ease, and Yomi breathed a sigh of relief. She quietly entered the mansion and closed the door behind her. She turned to ascend the stairwell, but was immediately confronted by another potential threat.

Squinting her eyes in the dim moonlight, Yomi watched as Mr. Tadakichi trotted down the stairs to approach her.

Fighting back the fear, Yomi brought a finger up to her lips.

"Quiet", she whispered to the dog.

Mr. Tadakichi didn't make any sudden motions. Instead, he intently watched Yomi as she walked around him. Yomi climbed up the staircase, and Mr. Tadakichi followed behind her. If she remembered the location correctly, Chiyo's room should be towards the left. Moving carefully, Yomi opened the bedroom door.

Chiyo lay asleep. Yomi knew that her bedtime was at nine o'clock. Nevertheless, she approached the girl.

"Chiyo, wake up", Yomi whispered as she gently shook her.

Chiyo weakly stirred and turned over in her bed. Opening her eyes, she was taken aback by the unexpected visitor.

"Yomi!?" she interjected. "How did you get in here!?"

"Quiet!" Yomi whispered. "There's not much time!"

"Wha?" Chiyo yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Come on, wake up!" Yomi urged.

"I'm awake", Chiyo groaned as she sat up. "What is it?"

"Tomo and Ohyama were attacked by some gunman yesterday afternoon", Yomi started.

"What!?" Chiyo gasped.

"I don't know the details, but I know that Ohyama was injured", Yomi said.

"And Tomo?"

"I heard that she was okay", Yomi said. "But it's not going to stay that way".

"Why not?"

"Chiyo", Yomi said. "I know that you have been working against the others and me".

Chiyo grimaced at the statement. Did Yomi come all the way here just to criticize her for something that happened a year ago?

"Just tell me what you came here to do!" Chiyo growled. "I didn't have anything to do with it if that's what you're implying! For all I know, you could have done it! After all, you were trying to get into Tomo-chan's way!"

"No, I didn't!" Yomi countered. "I want you to be quiet. Just listen to me!"

Chiyo lowered her voice and reluctantly complied with Yomi's request.

"I have to begin observing Tomo and Ohyama again", Yomi explained. "I knew that ever since Masado told me about the incident".

"The council advisor?" Chiyo asked.

Yomi answered with a nod.

"I came to you for help", Yomi explained. "It's my fault that Kagura and Osaka were hurt last time. Chiyo, I need help in this".

"You want me to work for your malicious cause!?" Chiyo flared up. "Never!"

"It's not about that anymore!" Yomi half-yelled. "This is about their safety! I owe them for all the trouble that I've put them through".

Chiyo calmed down, but continued to look at Yomi with skepticism. Although she saw that Yomi had a point, she wasn't entirely convinced.

Chiyo remained angry, despite the Yomi's sincerity.

"No", Chiyo answered.

"W-what?" Yomi asked.

"Get out", Chiyo annunciated.

"But-"

"Get out before I scream for my parents!" Chiyo threatened. "Get out!"

Frightened by Chiyo's outburst, Yomi immediately hurried out of the bedroom. She was crestfallen not only by the fact that Chiyo would not be helping her, but also in the the fact that she had potentially lost a close friend…

Tomo wasted no time in joining up with Ohyama the next morning. The pair had gained a high sense of awareness of their environment since the previous day. On the flip side, their uneasiness had slightly abated.

"I think I'm becoming paranoid", Tomo said.

"Why is that?" Ohyama asked, not surprised.

"I find myself looking behind every ten seconds", Tomo explained. "I did it so frequently that I was nearly hit by a car this morning!"

Ohyama chuckled at the concept.

"What car was it?" Ohyama asked. "A taxi cab?"

"Nope, it was Yukari!" Tomo answered.

"Well, that's no surprise", Ohyama commented. "I've seen the way she drives in the teachers' parking lot".

"Yep, now you get it!" Tomo added. "Oh look, there's Yomi and the others!"

Tomo ran over to meet her group of friends, and Ohyama followed behind her. However, she noticed that Chiyo wasn't present.

"Guys!" she called out. "You won't believe what happened yesterday!"

"Yeah, we heard the whole thing!" Kagura replied.

"It sounds so unreal!" Osaka exclaimed.

"Are you all right?" Chiyo and Sakaki asked in unison.

"Suppose so", Tomo answered. "I've had enough action for one day. I'd like to get back to normal as soon as possible, right Ohyama?"

"Very much so", Ohyama agreed.

"But I do enjoy the fact that we're under the guard of our teachers!" Tomo complimented. "It makes me feel more elite!"

"I think things are already back to normal", Yomi commented. "For one thing, your ego hasn't suffered".

"Ooh, good one!" Tomo joked. "On the other hand, you're yet to reach normalcy. How's the last diet treating your weight?"

"Can it!" Yomi retorted.

Masado leaned against a nearby tree and leisurely watched the group. For the present, he wasn't worried about using much effort today. If his words had any effect on Yomi, then he would be right…

During the last class of the day, Chiyo nervously twirled the pen between her fingers. She had not made any more counter-surveillance attempts on Yomi's group since the previous year. The same could be said for her compatriots, Kaorin and Chihiro.

She now found herself wondering if it was time to heal the wound that had separated her from Yomi and her supporters. Now that Chiyo thought about it, she had noticed that Yomi's group had done nothing to physically hinder Tomo. In fact, Chiyo realized that her surveillance efforts were, in practice, synonymous to those of Yomi's methods. What right did she have to say that her cause was better than the one that Yomi fought for? It all made perfect sense, and she was ready to tie up the loose ends.

Chiyo quickly scrawled a note and tossed it at Yomi's desk. Yomi looked up from her notes, briefly startled from the interruption. She found the note and unfolded it.

'_I'm with you. Meet me in the library to plan our next course of action'_, the note read.

Yomi looked in Chiyo's direction and gave a smile. Chiyo returned the gesture and readied herself for the meeting. When class ended, Yomi stood up to leave and she passed by the desk where Tomo was seated.

"I've got your back", Yomi whispered.

"Me too", Chiyo said.

Tomo looked at her two friends and smiled. She immediately understood that their conflict was no more…

The two groups met in the school library after class as planned. Chiyo's group approached Yomi's group at the tables. There was an awkward pause as each side hesitated to say the first words.

"I'm glad to see you", Yomi greeted.

"You too", Chiyo acknowledged with a smile.

"And you brought backup!" Osaka exclaimed.

"Kaorin and Chihiro", Sakaki noted.

"Aww yes!" Kagura interjected. "Now we're really going to get things done!"

"It's great to know that we're working for the same cause", Chihiro commented.

"And an honor to work alongside Sakaki-san!" Kaorin added.

The girls embraced and greeted each other as if they were long lost friends. It was a yearlong conflict that had finally come to an end. Now, they were united and ready to work together.

"First of all, I owe everyone an apology", Chiyo started. "Yomi, I'm sorry that I worked against you from the start. I always thought that you were trying to get in Tomo's way. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that last night. I'd also like to apologize to Kaorin and Chihiro for dragging you guys into this. And Kagura-".

"Hold it there, kiddo!" Kagura interrupted. "You're getting too melodramatic here. It's all good and forgotten. Right guys?"

"Yeah!" Osaka agreed.

"Don't worry about it, Chiyo", Sakaki reassured. "The rugby team incident didn't hurt too bad".

"And it was Kaorin's and my choice to get involved", Chihiro added. "Don't place all the blame on yourself".

"Yeah, you're not at fault!" Kaorin agreed. "But what's the point of standing around here like this? Let's get down to business!"

The group sat down at the round table and began to plan their next surveillance attempt.

"So what made you decide to join me?" Yomi asked out of curiousity.

"It all adds up", Chiyo answered. "I talked with Masado earlier, and he may be right. The incident may have been been pulled off by some random person, but I have a gut feeling that it's a student".

"Meaning?" Kagura asked.

"Easier access to the school interior", Chiyo explained. "Easier for that person to get past the teacher's guard".

"Which means that we'd have to make sure that it doesn't happen", Osaka added.

"Exactly", Yomi noted. "But how? I already asked Yukari if she would allow us to stand guard, but she's too paranoid. She even pointed fingers at us, saying that we could possibly be responsible for the attack!"

"Then we'll have to watch from a distance", Sakaki concluded.

"It won't do much good", Chihiro countered. "Whoever this attacker is, it seems as if he or she is capable of moving quickly. We won't be close enough to provide any kind of protection".

"We'll have to get as close to the classroom door as possible then", Chiyo stated. "Do you know who's standing guard for today's student council meeting?"

"Mr. Kimura and Yukari will be alternating guard duty for today", Yomi answered.

"Given the choice, I'd say that Kimura's easier to get past", Kagura said.

"How will we do that?" Osaka asked.

"I'm not going to be the bait!" Kaorin refused. "No way!"

"Guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there", Chihiro sighed…

"The students are beginning to get panicked over this", Tomo told. "Got any suggestions?"

"I'm stumped", Ohyama resigned.

"I may have a suggestion", Masado offered.

The student council meeting went as planned, and Yukari stood guard outside of the door.

"Move on!" she barked at a nearby student. "And that goes for you too, Mizuhara! I can see you hiding behind that corner!"

"Damn", Yomi muttered. "There's no way that we're getting past her".

"I'll say", Osaka agreed. "When is Mr. Kimura showing up?"

"Five minutes", Chihiro answered.

Sure enough, Mr. Kimura arrived at the front of the classroom to take over guard duty. Yukari stood up and got ready to leave.

"Remember that no one gets past this hallway", Yukari explained. "If any student approaches you, tell them to scram! Got it?"

"Of course, Tanizaki", Kimura affirmed.

Satisfied, Yukari left the post. The girls ducked behind another doorway, narrowly missing Yukari's line of sight. Now was the time to strike.

"Someone is going to have to distract Kimura long enough for one of us to enter the classroom", Chiyo said. "Who's going out there?"

"Not me", Kaorin established. "Not in a million".

"He pays me no mind anyways", Osaka said. "I won't have any effect.

"Don't look at me", Kagura said. "I have every reason to stay away from Kimura as Kaorin does".

"There are many things that I am willing to do", Sakaki said. "But this is an exception".

The group looked at each other in question, but no one budged. Yomi decided to take a vote.

"For Kaorin", she said.

Chihiro raised her hand, but was whacked on the back of her head by Kaorin.

"Screw it!" Chihiro groaned. "For Osaka!"

No hands were raised.

"For Kagura!" Osaka suggested.

It was a unanimous vote: everyone agreed that Kagura was to be sent out.

"What!?" Kagura interjected. "Why me!?"

"Hey, you're the one who suggested that Kimura would be the easiest to get past!" Yomi answered. "You'll attract his attention the best".

"Just use those assets!" Osaka advised. "Tomo was right about your chest!"

"Shut up, Osaka!" Kagura chided.

"Osaka's right", Chihiro said. "It's your pride, or Tomo's safety".

Kagura let out an exasperated sigh when she saw no way out of it.

"Fine, I'll go in", she muttered.

Swallowing her fear, Kagura left the hiding place and walked towards the classroom. Kimura spotted her, but showed no signs of suspicion towards her.

"Ms. Kagura", Kimura robotically greeted. "What are you doing around at this time of the school day?"

"Yes, I would like to talk to Tomo for a moment", Kagura politely requested.

"You are aware of the latest incident, aren't you?" Kimura asked with a lowered jaw. "I'm sorry, I can't let you pass".

Kagura turned to her group for answers, but only Osaka had one.

"Remember your assets!" Osaka whispered, pointing to her chest in the process.

Kagura clenched her fist and glared at her in frustration. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. This was unthinkable.

"Mr. Kimura?" she asked.

"Yes?" Kimura acknowledged.

"I-I have something to show you".

"Really? What is it?"

Kagura gritted her teeth, and her face blushed a bright shade of red. Quickly lifting her uniform blouse, Kagura bared her chest at the classical literature teacher whom she despised.

Kimura's jaw dropped, and he shook with internal tension. Then he went deathly still. Within seconds, the teacher slumped backwards against the wall and fell to the floor.

"What just happened?" Chiyo asked as Sakaki shielded the girl's eyes.

"Whoa…" Osaka marveled. "I wish I could do that!"

"Quickly Kagura!" Yomi ordered. "Drag him out of there before someone else sees him!"

As soon as Kagura grabbed Mr. Kimura's legs, Nyamo turned the corner. She was screwed.

"Abort!" Chiyo loudly whispered. "Abort!"

The remainder of the group immediately fled down the nearby stairwell, leaving Kagura to her unfortunate circumstance.

"Hello Kagura, how are-", Nyamo started.

The P.E. teacher immediately froze upon seeing the unconscious Mr. Kimura. The sight of his pale face shocked her.

"Aieeeee!" she screamed. "What the hell happened here!?"

"Wait, I can explain!" Kagura futilely reasoned…

After laying low for the next few days, the group sat at the lunch table and tried to come up with another plan. It was obvious that the previous one was a failure.

"Kagura, are you all right?" Chiyo asked. "You haven't said anything today".

Kagura slowly turned her head in the direction of her peers and grimaced.

"You friggin' idiots!" she lambasted. "I gave Mr. Kimura a heart attack!"

"You what!?" Yomi exclaimed with disbelief.

"Whoa", Kaorin muttered. "Not even he deserved that".

"And what's more is that he's back from the hospital!" Kagura blustered. "What am I going to do!?"

Meanwhile, Tomo ate her lunch with Ohyama at another table. She noticed the ruckus that went on at the table that her friends sat at. She was aware of the surveillance attempt, but she didn't know about Kagura's incident.

"Geez, what's with them?" she asked.

Ohyama shrugged his shoulders in response. Things were crazy enough as they were, so he might as well get used to it.

Masado leaned against the doorway and watched the cafeteria intently.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that kind of an alliance", he noted. "Nor did I see Ms. Kagura's brazen act coming. Nevertheless, this is my plan. And it's still ticking like clockwork".

Kagura left the lunchroom early and walked towards her homeroom. However, she immediately found Mr. Kimura standing in her way.

"I'll promise not to report you for indecent exposure", Kimura said with desire. "As long as you promise to do that again!"

"No…Nooooo!" Kagura yelled in despair…


End file.
